Fireworks in my hand
by RoseCallisto
Summary: They loved each other, then he died leaving her pregnant. Their son - a copy of him, his best friend and partner - secretly in love with her. Her teammate - an enemies spy. AkatsukiKonoha against Uchiha Madara. Jealousy, love, hatred and war.
1. Chapter 1

"Deidara!"

Sakura had teleported herself to the Akatsuki hideout and yelled through tears for the blonde. "Deidara!" Still no reaction, it even looked like no one's there. _Fuck! _She wiped tears that kept on falling and tried to remember the way to his room, but this place was a pure maze and it was almost impossible to find a way through. "Deidara! Where the hell are you!" She collapsed on her knees, hands on her face and cried desperately. "Deidara..."

"Sakura!" The pinquette rose on her feet and run towards the voice that called her name and soon she was locked in familiar arms. "What's wrong, love?" Deidara asked while caressing the woman's hair.

"Sasuke...he's..." she sobbed.

"What did that bastard do again?" Deidara gritted his teeth hearing Sakura mention _his _name while crying. Again.

"He's...coming to...to...kill you..." Sakura buried her face into Deidara's chest and tightened her grip around his waist. "...all of you..."

_So soon..._Deidara thought. _Couldn't he give us more time? A month or two would be en-, no, no matter how much time, it wont be enough. Sakura..._

"Is he coming alone?"

"No," she sobbed, "he's coming with his team."

Deidara frowned. "Weren't you on his team?"

"I refused to be on this mission. Shishou understood, officially I'm on a solo mission. I couldn't...I would never..." She again burst into tears._  
><em>

He felt tears filling his eyes too and placed his head on Sakura's. "Hush, don't cry," he whispered softly, "everything's will be fine." Though, he didn't believe it himself. He knew this day would eventually come, only he hoped it would be less painful.

"No, it wont!" She almost screamed those words and began to cry harder.

"Sakura..."

"I'm pregnant, Deidara," she whispered and it echoed louder in the huge, almost empty place than her yell before.

_"I'm pregnant, Deidara." _It echoed in now almost blank mind of Deidara. _She's pregnant...our baby...I'm going to be a father..._ A sudden rush of bitter happiness took over him and he locked Sakura tighter in his arms and let a single tear roll down his cheek into her hair. "How long?"

Sakura had stopped crying and she answered soflty: "A month."

"A month?" Deidara replayed in his mind that night a month before and smiled. "I remember that night, yeah."

Sakura chuckled. "Me too. It was the best night."

"It was," he agreed and then sighed. "How much time we have left?"

"Less than a day."

"Then we should inform Pain."

* * *

><p>"Tch. Well...fuck." A rather irritated Hidan growled. "Again your fucking brother is causing us trouble, Uchiha. What the fuck is he's problem anyways?"<p>

Pain sighed. "Calm down, Hidan."

"I am freaking calm! I don't want to waste my time again on that little brat!"

The leader of Akatsuki ignored the loud nin and heeded back to Sakura. "Can you tell us any details? How many is going to attack us?"

Deidara tightened his grip on her shoulders as encouraging her to tell everything she knew. Sakura nodded. "I know only what shishou told me. I don't know the exact number, all I know is that Sasuke's team will lead that mission." She laughed bitterly. "You can't even call it a mission. Sasuke had somehow found out about your location and requested a team. Since you're a major threat to most of the countries, she agreed, no matter how I tried to stop her." The pinquette shuddered and wished she could tell more. _Wait...when did I started to care for all of them? Gosh, I'm betraying my own village..._

"You did good," Deidara whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Sakura," the orange haired man rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Zetsu, please take a look at the surroundings and notify me when something happens."

The said man disappeared in the wall.

"Weren't you on my brother's ANBU team, Sakura?" Itachi asked and some more eyes focused on her. She could see the distrust in some of them.

"Not this time. You can't seriously think that I would come here, pretend that I don't love Deidara, don't know you all and then kill you without blinking my eyes. Shishou knows my relationship with you guys and she herself suggested me do this. I guess, she's still thankful for your help with that landlord."

Pain nodded. "It was our pleasure to help and besides, he was one of our targets too. Anyways, we should prepare ourselves. I want you all to be ready to fight any time. The meeting's over."

"Let's go, Sakura," Deidara said softly and smiled at her, his arm still around her shoulders while hers was around his waist.

"Don't worry, Pinky. It's not the first time we'll be fighting Sasuke and his team. And we'll win this time too," Kisame grinned and ruffled her hair while Itachi sent him a annoyed glare. "And Sasori will look after blondie and make sure he doesn't hurt himself," he jocked but at the same time it calmed Sakura and she laughed.

Sasori arched a bored eyebrow. "I will?"

"Hey!" Deidara exclaimed. "I can take care of myself perfectly well!"

"Like the other time when you had to freaking fake your death and blow up a clone just to get rid of the brat?" Hidan asked amusedly.

"Fuck off, Hidan," Deidara pouted. Sakura chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried, Dei," Sakura said as soon Deidara closed his room's door.<p>

"Hey, you don't have to. These guys have fought against much bigger traits than your comrade. We'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about you. And I never was worried about you, that's what worries me the most! I have this bad feeling..." The tear knot in her throat made her stop and soon those tears were falling down her cheeks.

Deidara sighed and embraced her.

"Promise me one thing," she whispered, "you wont use _that _technique."

"Sakura..."

"Please, Deidara! Don't use it! I don't care how wounded you get or how many limbs you lose, I can heal that. But I wont survive if you...blow yourself up. I don't want to raise our son alone."

"Son? You already know it's gender?"

"I have a hunch that it's going to be a boy," she smiled finally and Deidara relaxed a bit.

"Look, love. I can't promise you anything what concerns the fight but I can promise you one thing. When this is over, we're going to start a new life. You, me and our kid. I'll talk to Leader and you'll talk to Tsunade, we will have a normal family somewhere safe from all Uchiha's and bloodthirsty criminals. Does this sound good to you?"

Sakura chuckled. "I don't know if a man with mouths on his hands and woman that can crush mountains can be put under the label "normal family" but, yes, it sounds good to me."

"Good. Now, let's spend our time as good as we can," he lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes, "I love you, Sakura."

"I love y-"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence as she was silenced by Deidara's kiss. He lifted her on his arms and brought her to his bed where he gently laid her down not breaking their kiss for a second.

...

They were awakened by a loud knock on his door.

"What?" Deidara growled.

"It's time," a voice from outside, that he assumed was Sasori's, informed him.

"Fuck," he tried to quietly get out of the bed, not waking Sakura up but apparently Sasori had already done it. Her eyes were wide open, filled with sadness and fear, her hair messy.

"So soon..." she whispered and watched Deidara put on his clothing.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here. For your own and our child's safety, alright?"

Sakura nodded and sat up. Deidara sighed. "Don't worry," he said while leaning over her, "give me your best smile. There, much better." He kissed her one last time and then wanted to leave, but Sakura held him down, deepening their kiss and running her fingers through his long, blond hair.

When they broke for air Deidara smiled widely. "I love you, remember that."

He left. And Sakura knew. Call it a womans hunch or whatever you want to call it, she just knew. This was the last "I love you", the last smile, the last kiss, the last time they had sex. It was the end. He wont hold her in his anymore, they wont be sneaking out from Konoha or the Akatsuki base anymore. He was going to die. This was his last fight and she burst out in tears.

* * *

><p>"Oh crap."<p>

"You're right, blondie. We're fucking screwed. But look at the bright side, it's Kakuzu's lucky day. You can almost hear how he counts in his head the fucking money he will get when he collects those freaking ANBU bodies."

Before them stood at least four Konoha ANBU teams with Uchiha Sasuke as their leader.

"Just hand me over my brother and you have a bigger chance to survive, Akatsuki."

Hidan snorted besides him and Deidara had to agree. "That brat really thinks we're going to give up that easily."

"He's a fucking Uchiha, they all think they can have what they want. Fucking heathens! Jashin will be pleased to have some ANBU blood for dinner."

"I'm sorry, brother," Deidara and Hidan almost jumped when suddenly, like out of nowhere, Itachi spoke, "you'll just have to come and get me."

It was Sasuke's turn to snort. "I'll kill every single one of you!"

"You're on, brat!" Hidan with maniacal laugh headed for the nearest ANBU soldier and the others followed his lead.

...

_Fuck! _

Deidara was in a dead end. His clay was almost gone, left arm broken in five different places and on top of it the one he was fighting with was from Aburame clan. It meant that he had bugs coming after him and he didn't liked bugs. Especially when they had evil intentions in their tiny, probably empty minds.

He quickly looked around. Itachi was barely holding on and Deidara knew if the older Uchiha wasn't counting his last days already, he would have easily finished the brat and the fight would be over. Hidan had his fun sacrificing one of his victims, Sasori was in a bad shape too and the others we're fighting too intensively for him to judge.

What worried him the most was that Tobi was nowhere to be seen. _Damn that freak! Where the hell is he? I hope that he's not hiding somewhere, otherwise the others will eat him alive when they'll find out he's not there. Freaking bugs!_

_If only I could...but the clay is almost gone..._

_I have only one option left..._

_But doing this for only one bug freak wouldn't be that great, now would it? I need to somehow attract more of them._

_..._

_Ten kilometers should be around here. _Deidara thought. He had managed to attract five other ANBU soldiers and now they were getting away far enough to not harm the base and the rest of Akatsuki. He did realize that he just had decided to sacrifice himself for the sakes of others, but he believed that it was what a true artist should do. Make an art of himself.

_I'm sorry, Sakura. Forgive me this. _He thought while undressing his bottom half and revealing the mouth on his chest.

Deidara jumped of the clay bird and patiently waited for his opponents to arrive. Soon enough he was encircled by them and he smirked.

...

_Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion...I love you, Sakura. Take a good care of our son._

That was the last thought on his mind.

* * *

><p>Sakura collapsed on the ground and started to cry desperately when a pretty beaten up Sasori opened the door.<p>

"I'm sorry," he started, "I couldn't...I didn't notice in time when he...flew away with at least five opponents...and..." He went closer her and duck besides her. He wanted somehow ease her sorrow but he knew he couldn't. No one at this moment could. "...I am really sorry, Sakura..."

Quietly the others who were still alive had come there too. Kisame sat down and embraced the crying, petite woman.

"Who...who else died?" She finally managed to ask through sobs.

"Itachi and Konan...also Tobi and Zetsu is nowhere to be seen." The big man at her side said sadly and wiped a tear from his eye, he'll miss his partner too.

"Wh-who needs to heal s-something?"

"Sakura..."

"Just...let me do it! Let me be useful," another tears broke out and even Hidan was unusually quiet seeing her sorrow.

...

"What are you guys going to do now?" Sakura asked after she had forced everyone to heal even the smallest cuts. She needed to distract herself and eventually they all let her do what she wanted.

"There's only five of us left," Pain said with a sigh, "we should disappear from the stage for a while. Maybe recruit new members...I don't know...I didn't expect this to happen."

"No one did, Leader."

"I know, Kisame. Sakura," he looked at the pinquette with sympathy, "you should go back to Konoha. I wish I could offer a place in the Akatsuki, but even I am not sure about the future of this organization."

"I know. Don't worry about me...I'll live..."

"Pinky...good luck..." Sakura smiled a faint smile and hugged the big man. "Thank you, Kisame."

"I will see you one day, right?" She asked and turned her head at Pain who quietly sighed at her question.

"I hope so," he came closer and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I really hope so."

"Fucking Jashin! This is too much, come here, Sakura!" The always so loud Hidan wiped tears away and locked her in his arms.

"H-hidan! I c-can't breathe!"

"Sorry, babe" Hidan eventually let her go and the rest of Akatsuki followed his lead and hugged Sakura wishing her luck and promising they'll meet one day again.

* * *

><p>"What's the status of your mission?" The blond Hokage asked Sasuke.<p>

"Success."

"Really? You killed the Akatsuki?"

"Five of them. Including my brother."

Tsunade nodded. "I see. How many we lost?"

Sasuke was silent. He didn't dare to answer this question, he knew that Tsunade will skin him alive when she finds out the answer.

"Are you planning to answer it or not? Uchiha, how many we lost?" She was getting angrier, suspecting the answer of her question.

"I am the only one who survived."

"What?"

"I am th-"

"I heard you the first time! You're telling me that you just send to a certain death 12 of my best ANBU? Are you fucking out of your mind? It was even an official mission!"

At that moment Sakura entered her office, covered in blood and with red from crying too much eyes.

"Dear, Kami! What happened to you, Sakura?"

"It's not my blood, shishou. It's from those whom I healed..."

"You were there, weren't you?" Sasuke spat venomously. "You tried to warn them, save that blonde bastard, am I right, _Sakura?_"

"Yes, Sasuke, I was there, I warned them and I healed what was left of them and I tried...I tried...to..." Tears took over her again and she, no matter how much she didn't want to show Sasuke in what pain she was now, she fell on her knees. Tsunade immediately run to her and embraced her apprentice. "I assume that Deidara's dead too."

"Hn, that idiot blew himself up along with five ANBU men."

"I'm sorry, Sakura." The Hokage comforted her. "Want some sake? It'll help to deal with the pain for a while."

"I can't drink alcohol, shishou. I am-"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she knew only one serious reason why a woman can't drink alcohol. "...you're pregnant...Gosh Sakura...why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"What would that change? Sasuke would go there anyways and if not for him, then someone other would kill Deidara."

"Excuse me," Sasuke tried to process the information he now heard, "am I right, you're having _his_...child?" Sakura saw the disgust on his face and felt her anger rose, and thanks to Tsunade who was holding her, Sasuke's jaw was still in it's old place.

"Calm down, Sakura-"

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down, shishou! That bastard is responsible for the death of my child's father! How I'm going to raise him alone?"

"First of all, you're not alone, I'll help you and so will all of your friends. Second, it's going to be a boy?"

"I have a hunch..."

"You're keeping it?" Sakura couldn't believe he actually dared to ask something so horrible. This time Tsunade didn't step between her anger and the Uchiha, he should have know not to mess with a pregnant woman, who had just lost the love of her life and who naturally had a temper a fire could wish for.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later<strong>

"Morning, Shizune! Shishou asked for me?"

"Yes, go quickly!"

_What's this time? Last time she wanted me so quickly was when Haru blew up his classroom. I hope that the Academy still stands at it's place..._

"You asked for me, shishou?" Sakura asked cautiously when she opened the Hokage office door.

"Oi, Pinky! Long time no see!"

"...Kisame?"


	2. Chapter 2

"...Kisame?"

"Well, hello to you too, babe!"

"And Hidan? Pain...Kakuzu...and Sasori...man, guys..." Sakura finally snapped out of her surprise and Kisame was the first one to be locked into her arms, only because he was the nearest; soon the rest of them got a share of her hug too. "Damn, I've never thought I would miss you so much," she laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. "But what's more important - what are you doing here?"

"These gentlemen," Tsunade spoke for the first time since Sakura entered her office, "were so kind and informed me about a possible attack to Konoha."

Sakura groaned. "Seriously, I'm getting sick and tired of those attacks. Who's the idiot this time?"

"Remember how we said that Zetsu and Tobi were lost, back then?" Pain answered; Sakura nodded. "Turns out Tobi is Uchiha Madara. With a help of Zetsu he has created a mindless army and their first target is Konoha. He's planing on taking over the world. Again."

"Awesome. Just great. An Uchiha apparently means a pain in the ass," Sakura muttered loud enough for Hidan to hear her.

"Exactly! Freaking Uchihas wont let you die in peace either!"

"Hidan, you idiot! Have some respect for your comrade," Kakuzu smacked his partner's head making Sakura chuckle.

"Anyways, Sakura. Since you know these men better than anyone else - show them Konoha and here, take this, it's the address of the house I'm giving them."

"You're staying in Konoha?"

"And we're helping you fight against Madara," Pain added.

"That of course means we'll be dealing with a lot of paper work...where's my sake? Shizune!"

"Wait, shishou. Are there any news from Iwa?"

"Right, almost forgot," the blond Hokage searched through all the scrolls that were on her desk until she found the right one. "It just came in. I hope this time it's good news."

"Me too. Alright guys! Let's go."

* * *

><p>"And this is Konoha's Ninja Academy," Sakura said to the five men and smiled, "and since we're here, I want you to meet someone."<p>

"Don't tell me, Pinky, that you married some teacher," Kisame frowned.

"I'm not married, Kisame," Sakura said after she had recovered from an outburst of laughter that was caused by Kisame's unexpected question.

"Mommy! Look what I made for you!" A five-year old run their direction and Sakura heard the men behind her gasp and Hidan curse quietly when they saw the apparent resemblance with a certain dead bomber. The boy had blond, shoulder length hair that he wore in a messy ponytail, similar to Deidara's; vibrant green eyes and a happy grin on his face. When he reached his mother, he took out from pocket a small, white clay butterfly that flew high in the sky. When it was high enough, the boy smirked and called out: "Bang!" The clay butterfly explode into red, heart-shaped fireworks.

Sakura smiled proudly and ruffled his hair. "That's beautiful, Haru. Thank you." She took her son in arms and kissed his cheek, then turned back to very stunned Akatsuki men.

"Guys, this is Haru, my son. Haru, these five uncles were daddy's friends. And now they'll be your friends too."

Haru's eyes widened. "You knew my daddy? No way!"

* * *

><p>"Who would have thought you were pregnant when that fight occurred," Pain shook his head before taking a sip from his tea cup. After Sakura showed them the apartment house they all will be staying, Pain had wanted to talk to her and she invited him to a cup of tea. Besides they now lived near each other. "I can only imagine what you went through."<p>

Sakura smiled faintly. "It was a really hard time, but shishou was always there, so was Naruto, Ino and Kakashi. They truly proved me what a real friendship means. Without them...I would be a wreck by now."

"Sasori was feeling guilty all the time for not saving Deidara as Kisame had promised and I had to force him not to run after you and apologize for the Kami know what time," the leader of Akatsuki said.

"I don't blame him," Sakura sighed, "Deidara knew better what he was doing than anyone else. And knowing him, he wouldn't have done it without a good reason...at least not after I had begged him not to use that technique..." Her sentence ended with a whisper and tears filled her eyes. After five years it was still painful to talk about him knowing that he will never return to her. "I'm sorry," she apologized for her tears, "despite what you may think, Deidara had a soft spot for you guys. Alright, maybe not for Itahi, but generally he did and I'm sure he died gladly knowing that he might have saved some of you..."

They were silent for a while as they both remembered the always so cheerful and loud bomber. Pain had to admit, without him Akatsuki wasn't the same anymore. It was too quiet and it was unusual to not wake up because something exploded again or how he chased that foolish Tobi... _Madara, _he thought, _what the hell do you want now? What are you planning?_

"I apologize for my curiosity, but what news are you awaiting from Iwa?" He broke the silence.

"Oh, I completely forgot," Sakura stood up and went back to her living room where she dropped the scroll Tsunade gave her. "I am looking for someone who could teach Haru how to use his kekkei genkai properly. I've been contacting some Deidara's cousins and uncles but they are either dead or too old to move a finger." She stared at the scroll as if it would tell her the information it is holding. "Few months ago I found out that Dei actually had a half-brother. So, I asked shishou to ask Tsuchikage to help us find him. And this scroll now holds the information whether he's alive or not and if he is, will he come and teach Haru."

"What are you waiting for? Open it up," the orange haired man hastened her.

Sakura took a deep breath and unfolded the scroll. Pain saw how her face lit up with each line she read and he guessed that this time she had received good news. "I guess, he's coming, right?"

"Within a month," Sakura nodded.

"I'm happy for you," Pain said and put a hand on her shoulder. That was all he ever dared to do, Sakura noticed. Always a hand on shoulder that meant so many things - sympathy, happiness, friendship...and for the first time Sakura though that maybe he meant something more with this gesture. "I should leave now. You know those guys, they'll make up some crazy story if I don't return soon." And she swore that she saw a glimpse of smirk on his always blank face.

"Of course! I'll stop by tomorrow, alright?."

"Alright, I see you tomorrow then."

"Oh, and, Pain?" Sakura stopped him after he was already out of her house.

"Yahiko."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Yahiko. When we're not with the idiots, with them I'm Pain, alright?"

Sakura smiled. "That's a deal. Suits you better, by the way. Well then - thank you, Yahiko. I really needed to talk to someone who knew Deidara."

Yahiko nodded. "Of course. If you need anything else - you know where I live."

* * *

><p>Yahiko left Sakura's house when it was already twilight.<p>

She hadn't changed much since he last saw her after Deidara's death. She looked older, yes, as five years had passed and, truly, being a mother suited her. But then there were her eyes. Big and green. And so full of emotions.

Yahiko thought of himself as an emotion expert. Well, not really an expert but he definitely could see what others didn't catch. And eyes were the soul's mirror, indeed.

Especially Sakuras eyes.

He had seen many emotions she expressed today. Surprise, joy, irritation, annoyance, love and pride. But beyond it all was pain, sorrow and longing.

He knew whom she longed for and if only he could, Yahiko would find a way how to change the past, bring Deidara back to life...anything to see those eyes without such heavy emotions. One must go through a lot of bad things destiny brings up for them to reflect it in person's eyes.

But then again, Sakura knew form the very beginning that a relationship with the enemy would end with nothing but suffering. She was lucky to have the Hokage on her side, partly, but still.

Yahiko sighed and put hands in his pockets and remembered. He wanted to give Sakura that little peace of jewelry that laid in his pocket, but he had somehow forgotten about it. He was about to turn back but changed his mind before his feet did the movement.

He took it out of his pocket and stared at it. _I'll give it to her tomorrow._

* * *

><p>"Haru? You're ready?" Sakura called for her son from downstairs living room.<p>

"Just a sec, mommy!"

"Hurry up, honey! You'll be late."

"Relax, mom. The school's not gonna vanish without my help." She heard the smirk in his voice. Having a five-year old smart-ass sometimes was a bit annoying but it was a part of his personality and Sakura wouldn't change anything for it. "Ok, fine. I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

...

"Morning, Iruka-sensei!"

"Morning, Haru! Ready for your class?"

The blonde boy nodded, then quickly kissed his mother on cheek, whispered 'I love you, mom' and run off to meet his classmates. Sakura and Iruka looked after him and both had smiles on their faces.

"He's a great kid," Iruka faced Sakura.

"He is," she agreed.

"And really smart for his age. No one's been this smart since Uchiha Itachi. In your class there were you, Sasuke and Shikamaru, but you were older," her former sensei spoke with admiration.

"Yeah, it surprises me too every now and then," Sakura laughed and had the urge to add that Haru's father wasn't bad at intellectual stuff either, he was just not interested in it, but she stopped herself. People still didn't like to talk with her about her dead lover. He was an enemy and she had slept with him. And she had given birth to his son.

"I haven't seen you at the jounin bar lately," Iruka said, his smile turning into worried one, "is everything alright?"

Sakura smiled at him politely. "I'm fine, really. It's just...I've been having a lot on my mind these last months."

"I understand. We miss you there, Sakura," the jounin put a hand on her shoulder - a friendly gesture Sakura had known since her genin years. "Well, I must go now. Gotta teach something to those kids."

"Good luck!" Sakura laughed and waved good-bye to Iruka and then set out for the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Sakura. How are you today?"<p>

"Good, I think. I have news from Iwa, shishou."

"Good news, judging from your smile."

Sakura nodded. "He's name is Raiden and he will be there within a month."

"Not the best time since we have a possible attack but I'm glad the search is finally over," Tsunade rubbed her temple. "Do you think we can trust Akatsuki?"

"Yes. They wont lie. You can only blame them for using us for killing Madara."

"I know. Pain seems a really honest guy," the Hokage sighed. "Yesterday I had a meeting with other jounin. I guess I don't have to tell you about the tantrum Naruto had and others weren't happy either. Took me ages to convince them that this time we can trust them. Sometimes I really think that the only sane people in this village are you, me and Kakashi."

Sakura laughed. "Well, it is hard to trust an enemy."

"But you did."

"And look what it did to me."

"Yeah," the blonde woman leaned back in her chair. "How's Haru, by the way?"

"Good. Iruka says he hasn't seen anyone this smart since Itachi."

"He is a little genius, I've noticed it myself. You should take him to Shikamaru, let him teach shogi. Who knows, maybe your kid is a strategist too."

"Yeah," both women laughed. At times like these, when she could talk to her shishou so openly, Sakura was glad that she had chosen to be the apprentice of this Legendary Sannin. And eventually she had asked Tsunade to be Haru's godmother. And she accepted of course. The role of godfather was a difficult one, but in the end Sakura chose that Kakashi and Naruto both could do it. It's a rare, really rare, if not completely impossible to see Kakashi looking after a child, but he was a great godfather and so was Naruto. They both looked after Haru as if he was their own child.

Now, Sasuke was a different story. Since Sakura broke his jaw after he dared to ask whether she would keep Haru or not, and refused to heal it, he had been avoiding her. They spoke only when needed and even then they tried to make it as short as possible.

"Is there anything else, shishou?"

"Yeah, drop that shishou thing. It's flattering, yes, but we're a family, for Kami's sake!"

"Alright, shi...Hok...Tsunade," Sakura eventually managed to drop that old habit of hers.

"You know, I've been going through each Akatsuki member file this whole morning," Tsunade said. "And I've made a decision."

"Yes?"

"You've been off missions since you told me you're pregnant. It's about time you started to work again. I know, I know you take some shifts at the Hospital. But you're also a poison specialist. A good one even. And so is Sasori. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"You want me to work with him on poisons?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Forehead," Ino said before taking a big bite on her lunch sandwich, "there's no freaking way we'll be working peacefully with the damned Akatsuki!"<p>

"Ino..."

"Don't you start with that tone! They killed Asuma-sensei! And Gaara! And who can guarantee that they wont take Naruto too?"

"I can guarantee."

"Tch. Whatever."

Sakura sighed. She admitted, Ino had a point and she understand her blond friend, but she also knew that it wasn't the same old Akatsuki. They had lost valuable members too and definitely didn't want to do anything reckless since the betrayal of Zetsu and Madara.

"Fine, let's change the subject," Ino suggested. "What's up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to hang out with us, even when Haru was a baby, but now you're like a veggie."

Sakura laughed. "What is it - "get Sakura out of house" day? You're not the first one today who tells me this."

"Let me guess - Iruka?"

"Yeah, how did you guessed?"

Ino smirked mischievously and took her time before answering, she absolutely loved to tease her friend and enjoyed every second of it. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what? Ino, stop mocking me!"

"For someone who's smart as you are, you're pretty dense when it comes to certain signs," Ino was aware of her best friends growing anger, but she was also doing 'a best friends duty', namely, opening eyes of a reminiscing woman. "Iruka likes you. Like a boy likes a girl."

"What?" Sakura choked on her glass of water. "What the hell are you talking about, Ino?"

"Kakashi and I did some 'research'. Don't look at me like this, if you want, you can beat the hell out of that pervert but keep your hands off me. So, Iruka talks pretty much when he's drunk, did you know that?"

"Of course I didn't know that! How would I? And it's not nice to get poor Iruka drunk just because you want to get things out of him!" Sakura was shocked.

"Now, calm down, woman, and listen. He keeps talking about you and Haru, how you're an amazing woman, strong, loving and kind. And how Haru's the best student he has ever had. Blah, blah, blah. Tell me, still don't believe me? You can go and ask Kakashi. He had to listen this too every time we met at the bar."

Sakura groaned and her forehead hit the desk with a soft 'thump!'.

Ino laughed and when stopped, she asked her friend: "And what do _you _think of him? Don't you wanna give Iruka a chance?"

"Ino!" The pinquettes groan grew louder. "It would be wrong in so many ways. I've heard enough bullshit about me and Deidara, then there were civilians talking that Haru's actually Naruto's kid and how I don't let him come near us, the least I need is for them to talk about how I'm screwing my former sensei!"

"Hmm, yeah, you do have a point there. But you gotta get a man really fast."

"Why?"

"C'mon, woman! You can't live the rest of your life like a nun!"

"I've been dating. It's just..." Sakura frowned and looked down at her hands.

"No one's good enough as him, right?" Ino sighed when Sakura only nodded and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with me, Ino? I keep falling in love with the wrong one's and in the end it's me who suffers the most. Why? Why can't I have someone who doesn't leave a hole in my heart?"

The blond woman sighed again and embraced her best friend. She hated to see Sakura in such a bad state and, to be honest, she had asked herself the same questions as Sakura had. Why did her friend had to suffer so much was beyond her understanding. Someone who had such a kind heart, who was ready to give anything just to make someone smile, a person like that deserved the best in their life. And yet reality proved her theory wrong.

"He was everything I needed. Kind, loving, smart, strong, annoying when needed. He could cheer me up with only one smile, he stood up for me when the rest of Akatsuki found out about us. He made me feel wanted, loved, desired, safe...he made me feel alive..." The rest of her words were drowned in her own tears. Ino was barely holding hers when Sakura, who on the outside was smiling and laughing, but on the inside - only few people knew that she fell asleep with tears in her eyes every night, cried in her arms. Her lunch brake at the hospital has long ago ended but she knew that this was the moment when she can't leave her best friend alone.

"I tell you what," Ino said softly. "I'll take the rest of the day free and we go have some time for only us. Let's grab some ice-cream and watch a chick flick. What do you think?"

Sakura sat up and wiped her tears away and managed a faint smile. "No. Go back to your work, I'll be fine. It's about time when Haru's class ends and I have to talk with Sasori. Shishou wants me to work with him on poisons."

"Sakura..."

"Thank you, Ino. You're the best. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Be careful, Forehead!"

"I will."

* * *

><p>Sakura waited for her son to come out of the academy and though about what Ino had said to her about Iruka.<p>

Was it really true what she said? Or did she do that to only cheer her up, like saying that there were men outside who wouldn't mind a woman who already has a kid.

Now, don't get me wrong, Sakura really did have dates, some of them even didn't run away when found out about Haru, but when the relationship lead to certain things/activities, she just couldn't do it. It felt like cheating on Deidara.

And if it wasn't enough, Haru, their son, was a spitting image of his father. Only with green eyes. When he smiled, she saw Deidara, when he laughed, she heard Deidara, when he messed with her hair, she felt Deidara. Everything about the boy reminded her about her dead lover. Sometimes she wondered if the love she felt for her son wasn't actually the one she felt for Deidara. She missed him every single moment of her last five years.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. A warm breeze played with her hair and sun shone nicely on her face.

"Sakura?" Her thoughts were disturbed by a familiar voice.

"Iruka? Where's Haru?"

"He had a genjutsu class with Kurenai, should be over by now."

She nodded in response and observed the older man in front of her. He was ten years older than herself and she had to admit, in his 34 he looked good. Not as good as Kakashi in his now 38 but it was probably because her teammate had regularly missions that kept him in form. Iruka had a soft smile and kind eyes, but something about him she didn't like. He missed that spark in his eyes that showed he enjoyed every single second of his life. And then there was also that thing...she had always seen Iruka as, if not as a father then as an older brother.

"So..." Iruka started shyly and looked at his shoes.

_Oh, no,no,no...not in this tone...I know what this means..._

"Yes?"

"I...we...uh...you know..."

"Mom! There you are!"

Sakura was _so _thankful that Haru interrupted this awkward conversation.

"Of course, where else would I be?" She laughed completely forgotten about the sighing man that stood steps away from them.

"Mom, could you ask uncle Kisame that he shows me his awesome sword?"

"I..uh..talk to you later, Sakura. Gotta go," only then Sakura noticed that Iruka was still there.

"Sure! Bye, Iruka. Let's go, Haru, I'm sure Kisame will gladly show you his sword."

Iruka watched the disappear in the crowd and sighed. If he wanted Sakura's attention then he had to prepare for competition. Between him...and her son.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone who reviewed andor favorited!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was awaken by a loud banging at her door. She quietly groaned and carefully got off her couch where she and Haru had fallen asleep while reading some books. It was still afternoon, judging by the level of sun that shone through her kitchen's window.

"Oi, Forehead! Open up!"

Sakura sighed. She should have know that it was Ino that so desperately wanted to get in as only she and Naruto had the habit of waking her up by slamming her door.

"Finally!" Her blond best girl friend cried out as Sakura opened the door and she practically run through it.

"Uh, hello to you to, _Ino_."

"So, here's what we're gonna do," Ino talked without a stop to even take a breath and kept ordering the little mess Sakura and Haru had made previously. Haru sat up from couch rubbed his eyes and had a puzzled look on his face seeing how fast the blond woman kept on doing things. "We move your couch to that wall, the coffee table...hmm...storage room, we'll bring in your dining table and place it over there. Hey, can you lend me a hand, Sakura? That couch is a bit heavy."

"You do realize that this is my living room that you're trying to...demolish?" Sakura arched a brow seeing how her best friend was struggling with the couch.

"Of course! I wouldn't do that in my living room."

"Ok...and why are you doing this?"

"We're having a party." Ino stated it without looking at her. Her whole attention was set on the other furniture in the room.

"A party. Here. Why?"

Finally the blonde stopped and, taking a deep breath, walked over to her friend and place both hands on her shoulders. "Because. You and I both know how much you need to relax and have fun. And, woman, you had been awfully anti-social lately that you make Sasuke look bad."

"Ino, if you're trying to set me up with Iruka, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Sakura saw her son widen his eyes at what she had said and mentally slapped herself.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we go see uncle Kisame now? Please?"

"Perfect!" Ino exclaimed happily. "Haru can stay with Kisame till tomorrow. Oh, wait. That was the Akatsuki guy, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Sakura sighed. "Look, Ino-"

"Tch, don't give me that speech. You have an hour to take your son to that Kisame guy, take a shower and put on something nice."

"An hour?"

"Yep, Genma's bringing booze and knowing him, his buddies will be there too. So that's basically when the party starts. Now hurry up, Forehead!"

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine. Haru, pack some things you'll need. You're staying with uncle Kisame tonight."

"Yay!" The blond boy jumped happily and run upstairs to his room and within three minutes he was back and ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Sakura took a deep breath and knocked the door. Haru was practically jumping around, so excited he was.<p>

After few seconds the door was opened by Pain. "Good afternoon, Sakura, Haru. "

"Hey, Ya...I mean, Pain," Sakura slapped herself mentally again. It was the second time in the last ten minutes. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but can you guys look after Haru tonight?"

Pain leaned against the door. "Sure. Did something happen?"

"No. It's just that Ino's throwing a party at my house...yeah...kinda without my permission."

"I see," the pierced man in front of her said. "Don't worry, Haru's safe with us."

"Thanks, Pain, I owe you," Sakura smiled and ruffled Haru's hair. "And you be a good boy. Don't blow this house up."

"Yes, mom." Her son rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure these guys are used to getting things blown up," and again Sakura swore she saw a smirk on Pain's face. For a second, but it was there.

"You're right," Sakura smiled sadly. "Alright, I'll come back tomorrow. Tell everyone I said "Hi'." Pain nodded and opened the door further open for Haru to get in.

Sakura smiled at him. "See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow, Sakura."

...

Her house was full with her comrades, co-workers, jounins and even people she didn't recognized but Ino had obviously thought that she could invite them. But Sakura didn't care. She had fun, not that she will ever admit it to her best friend.

She stood by the 'alcohol table' and refilled her cup, watching the crowd at the same time. She could easily spot Naruto talking with Hinata, Ino flirting with some unknown guy, the older jounins having their fun and few of her Hospital co-workers along with them. She smiled. Ino was right, she definitely needed to relax more, after all she had finally found Raiden and he had promised to come here.

Her eyes continued to scan the room and she drunk her drink, until her eyes met the one's she had nor expected nor wanted to see here. Sakura put angrily her cup on table and rushed over to where she had seen Ino.

"What the hell is _he _doing here?" She hissed after she literally dragged her best friend out of flirting with the handsome man.

"Gee, relax. What do you mean by 'he'?"

"You know whom I'm talking about, Ino," Sakura pointed to the man that stood across them and talked to TenTen. "And you know damn well how he behaves when he's drunk!"

"I'm more surprised that he actually showed up. I don't remember mentioning him about this party."

"Agh!" Sakura groaned angrily. "I swear, Ino. If he does or says shit similar to the last time I-"

"Calm down. Unlike the last time, we're not alone. There are too many people for him to do anything reckless."

"Yeah, you're probably right." The pinquette sighed.

"I always am. Now, forget about him and have fun. Iruka's been checking you out the whole evening." Ino smiled mischievously.

"I know, noticed it by myself. It's quite annoying, if you ask me."

"It wouldn't be if you would give him a chance,"The blonde poked her best friend in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Better tell me who's that pretty boy you've been flirting to?"

"Oh...you mean Han? He's working under my dad...yeah..." Sakura arched a brow and had to look twice at her best friend because she was blushing. It wasn't very often when the blonde blushed while talking about some guy and if she did, then she actually really liked that guy. "Where is he, by the way? I hope you haven't scared him away."

Sakura snorted and looked for the man and eventually found him at the jounin group.

"Over there. Let's join them?"

"That's the spirit, Forehead!"

...

"So, how's my favorite student?" A very drunk Kakashi put an arm around Sakura's shoulder and asked with a wide smile on his face...under the mask...as soon as both women joined them.

"Kakashi, you're awfully drunk," Sakura laughed and freed from his embrace before taking his drink from him and emptying it. Kakashi looked at her with one wide eye and then whistled.

"That's my girl!"

"Way to go, Sakura!"

The others joined in and Sakura smirked at Kakashi who patted her shoulder. "I knew that we raised you right," he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Oi, Kakashi! Since when you're so emotional?" Yamato laughed earning a glare from the older jounin.

"Since when do you don't call me senpai?"

For a moment there was silence as Yamato realized his 'mistake' and gulped while Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Sakura cleared her throat and elbowed her ex-sensei. "Easy now, tiger. Here, drink this." She gave him her drink, which he gladly accepted and ruffled her hair. "That's why you're my favorite student." And there were again laughter in their group.

Sakura shok her head in amusement and left them to get her another drink until she bumped into somebody.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't look where I was g-...Oh, it's you."

"So, does that mean you don't need to apologize if it's me?" The raven haired man spoke with a smirk on his face.

"For what I should apologize?" Sakura arched a brow and at the same time looked for a possible way how to quickly get past him.

"For bumping into me, obviously. Who knows, maybe you injured me unconsciously."

The pinquette snorted. "Maybe you bumped into me. Now, if you don't mind," She rushed past him with. Luck must not be on her side tonight as Sasuke grabbed her by her wrist.

"I do mind."

"And I don't care," Sakura shot back and tried to free her hand. In which she didn't succeed and blamed it all to the amount of alcohol she had drunk.

"I need to talk to you," Sasuke tightened his grip around her wrist. "Now."

"I'll talk to you when we're both sober. Now, let me go," Somehow Sakura freed her arm and rushed back to her friends.

"Sakura." Everyone in the room silenced hearing that loud and cold tone in which Sasuke said her name. The only sound that could be heard was the music that played in background. Sakura had stopped on her way back to the group of her friends and froze. "Now."

She snorted and turned on her heels until she again faced her childhood crush. "I'm not some kind of bitch that you can order around."

"I didn't say you are. I merely wanted to speak with you."

"Then speak." Sakura put her hands on hips and glared at Sasuke, her anger already close to the border where she doesn't think, but acts. And no one, who knew she had this limit, dared to push her this far. Except for Sasuke. That sadistic/masochistic bastard.

"Alone."

"Tch, not gonna happen. Either you speak now or you leave."

"Sakura, I'm only going to say this once," Sasuke took few steps closer her ignoring the glares from Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka and few other men. "I need to speak with you, alone. Now."

"Get out of my house."

"You stubborn little bitch!"

"Get the fuck out of my house, Uchiha!" Sakura raised her voice and readied her fist for a punch if he was going to come any step closer her.

"Or what?" He had this derisive smirk on his face that set more fuel to her anger, plus she was already close to losing her control and she was drunk.

Next thing Sasuke knew was that he was flying through door, few trees and eventually hit some wall with so much force that could compete with Pain's gravity manipulation.

* * *

><p>Usually Iruka was proud of his students - Sakura was an ANBU before she got pregnant, an apprentice of one of the Legendary Sannin, now she was the head of the Hospital that gave her more freedom in choosing her working days; Naruto likewise has been thought by a Sannin and was an ANBU, also he was on his way to become a Hokage; Shikamaru along with his father was one of the Konoha's head strategists, Ino - a medic and a valuable worker at the Torture and Interrogation Force, both Hyuugas, Kiba, TenTen, Lee, Shino were also high skilled shinobi's that would made every teacher proud.<p>

But when you would ask him what he thought of Uchiha Sasuke, he would sigh. And then try to point out his good sides such as the Sharingan, ANBU captain, high skilled, sharp mind when it came to fighting, but eventually he would say that no matter how skilled a shinobi is, character is important as well. Iruka knew that it's not Sasuke's fault but Danzo's unwise decision 16 years ago that made him the way he was now. Hatred was one of the dark sides of the life of shinobi. And hatred was something that Sasuke couldn't get rid of. First it was his brother, Itachi, then the founder of his clan, Uchiha Madara, then Akatsuki or Deidara particulary, and now Iruka was thinking whether it was hate that made Sasuke act so cold and demanding when around Sakura.

Iruka wasn't sure whether it was the fact that Sasuke's ex-teammate had allied with the enemy or was there something else that made his ex-student to be so reckless.

But he was sure that right now he had to suppress his need to talk to the hostess. He definitely didn't want to end up as the Uchiha and spend his weekend at the hospital. Iruka liked Sakura, yes. And Kami knows how long he has been cursing himself, spent sleepless nights trying to figure why now and why her.

He watched Sakura say good-bye to her guests and friends and eventually he was the last one. Except for Ino, who helped to clean up.

"It's nice that you agreed to host a party, Sakura."

"I didn't have much choice. Ino just came, arranged things and gave me an hour to get ready. That's all." She was still angry, he could tell.

"Yeah, that's Ino for you," Iruka scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I'll better be going. See you soon, Sakura!"

"Bye, Iruka."

...

"Ino! What was that for?" Sakura rubbed her head.

"Why are you making it hard for him? Why can't you just make the first move and ask him out?"

"Because I don't want him the way he wants me! He's Haru's teacher, he was our teacher too, goddamnit! And I want it to stay this way!"

"That man is trying his best to make an impression at you!"

"Well, obviously it's not working."

Ino inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "Alright, now answer me this - is there someone else I don't know about?"

"No!"

The blonde sighed. "Woman, I don't get you. There are so many good men out there..."

"And how many of them want to put up with some one like me?" Sakura sighed too and sat besides her friend.

"You're not that bad, you know, Forehead."

"Whatever. Let's get this mess cleaned up, shall we?"

"Yes, boss."

Sakura chuckled at Ino's 'enthusiasm'. "By the way, wanna have a slumber party? There's enough sake to drink ourselves to oblivion."

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"Foreheaaaad!"<p>

Sakura snapped out of her sleep.

"Foreheaaaad!"

She groaned. "For Kami's sake, Pig. Shut the hell up, my head's gonna explode."

"Make it go away!"

Sakura frowned, her eyes still shut hoping that she somehow miraculously would fall back into that dream she had just moments before. "What do you mean?"

"Headache! Make it go away!"

Sakura started to laugh loudly until her stomach started to ache. "You're so pathetic, Ino. Haven't you still learned how to dispel alcohol in your body?"

"...no..."

The pinquette chuckles. "Alright, hold on. Gonna be there after I sleep two more hours."

"Sakura!"

The said woman started to laugh loudly again.

...

"See you around, Ino!"

"Yeah, give Haru a hug and big kiss on his lovely cheek from me!"

"I will."

They parted waving each other good-byes, Ino went home and Sakura went to the 'Akatsuki house' after her son.

She was already lifting her hand to knock on their door when an exhausted and panting Kakuzu opened them. "...Hey, Sakura...you're here...finally..."

Sakura blinked. She had never seen him in such a state. "Oh my...what the hell happened to you?"

"Your son..."

"Oh no...what did he do?"

"...is a devil himself. He..."

"Yes, Kakuzu?"

"...he beat me in every bet I could think off!"

Sakura started to chuckle and then eventually burst out laughing. "Gosh, Kakuzu! And I though he had demolished your house. You almost gave me a heart-attack." She passed the five-hearted man and went into the house.

"Hey, babe."

"Morning, Hidan. Where's my son?"

"...somewhere. Torturing Kisame, probably."

"Oh, ok. Do you know where's Sasori?"

"Yeah. Upstairs, third room on the left."

"Thanks, Hidan."

"Anytime, babe."

...

"Come in."

Sakura heard a muffled voice behind the door Hidan told her.

"Morning, Sasori."

"Hey, Sakura. What brings you here?" The red head asked while working on his puppet.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, if you don't mind me working. You can sit on my bed...if you can find a free spot there. I'm sorry for my mess."

"It's ok," Sakura laughed. "A five-year old almost bomber makes a much bigger mess, so don't worry."

Sasori smirked. "He's a good kid. A lot like Deidara." He leaned closer to the puppet to see better the spot he has been working on. "So, what do you wanted to talk about?"

"Shishou has an offer for you."

"Really?" He straightened and looked at her with what looked like confusion, but no matter how human he was after his death as a puppet, he's face had still mostly only one expression - boredom.

"Yeah. She wants us both to work on poisons."

"Oh. That's interesting." Sasori leaned back over to the puppet.

"Will you accept?" Sakura asked insecurely.

"Do I have to reveal my secrets?"

"No." She chuckled. "We only need your knowledge. You'll be helping me to develop some new poison gas and stuff like that."

Sasori thought for a while, then sighed and faced her again. "I guess, I have no other choice than to accept. We're allies now, not enemies; it would be unwise for me to decline. Besides, I get to work together with you. You're a pretty awesome poison expert yourself. At least so I've heard."

Sakura smiled and stood up. "Thanks, Sasori." She went closer the door. "I'll go find my son before he's killed Kisame."

"Wait." Sasori caught her wrist in a surprisingly short amount of time. "I've wanted to say this since that unfaithful day."

"Sasori, you don't have to-"

"I am so sorry, Sakura," he looked straight into her eyes, his own showing so much sadness and determination at the same time. "I should have looked better after him on that fight. Kami knows I would have died gladly in his place, because then you wont have that burden of sorrow in your beautiful green eyes. I...I don't deserve to live...he was much younger...he should have stand in my place now, not me." Sakura's eyes filled with tears and suddenly her legs wouldn't hold her weight anymore and she collapsed in Sasori's arms crying silently. "Can you forgive me, Sakura?" Sasori sat them both on his bed, her head on his shoulder, tears dripping down on his shirt.

"I never blamed you. Not once. But...if this makes you feel better...I forgive you."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me," he hugged her, thrilled by the sensation her body heat gave him. He was human, yes, but after about 20 years of being senseless puppet with a rational mind every touch, even the slightest, gave him thrills and shivers. Especially a woman's touch.

He gently wiped her tears away, his fingers unconsciously lingering on her cheek a bit longer than needed.

"You need to get rid of the red in your eyes, they'll see that you cried and eventually will kick my ass for making you cry," Sasori sighed and Sakura chuckled. "Bathroom's down the hall."

"Thanks, Sasori," the said man nodded. Sakura stood up and when she reached the door, she turned back to him. "You'll come downstairs? I think we'll hang out here for a little while."

"I'm almost finished with this puppet, might as well join you later."

"Alright. I see you later."

* * *

><p>In fact, Sasori couldn't focus anymore on his puppet. His mind was occupied with the pinquette that just left his room.<p>

She seemed to have that effect on men, no matter how good or evil they were.

Sasori remembered the day Deidara had brought her to the base and introduced her to them, of course he didn't need any introduction. She was really nervous at first and then utterly confused seeing him alive and breathing. They had a massive fight between Deidara and the rest of Akatsuki before he brought her here. Mostly because no one wanted an enemy know their location and they were aware of her strength which Sasori had experienced on his own...er...skin.

After she spent the night with them and left, the men who were famous for their brutality and cruelty, were all captivated by her. Her smile and laugh, the spark in her eyes when they complimented her fighting skills, her grace and simply her persona. She was easy to talk to, smart and ingenious. At first Sasori had distanced from her as she had killed him once, but after every time she visited Deidara and them, he became fond of her. And eventually, he and the others, especially Hidan and Kisame get so used to her that they viewed Sakura as one of them.

And Sasori liked her. He really did. He just didn't knew how to react to this new feeling.

But he has all the time do figure it out and he sorta looked forward to work with Sakura.

With that clear in his mind, he decided that some break wouldn't harm him and he can finish the puppet later, Sasori left his room to join the others downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to those who have reviewed this far, this chapter is for you._

_And all the others who pay an attention to this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

Sakura tapped her fingers impatiently. She and Sasori had been working on a new poison gas for the last three weeks. This far they have created it, but had a lot of trouble making an antidote.

At this moment she was watching Sasori add the last ingredients to the Kami knows which possible antidote already. He was calm, looked bored as always though, he's eyes showed determination and fatigue. When he finally took a step back from the desk he's been working at - a sign for Sakura - she took another scroll to test the antidote and inhaled deeply through her mask.

"If this doesn't work..."

"It should," Sasori said rubbing his forehead.

The effects of the gas were these - it was light green, barely with any scent and had a sweet taste. When the victim inhaled it, it spread through whole body and slowly numbed every muscle, making impossible for the victim to move. If the victim by any chance swallowed a bit of it - it destroyed all inner organs. When the poison got into blood - it eventually messed with the blood system, which in the end led to an oxygen starvation in the brain thus leading to either an almost instant and not pleasant death or complete brain death. It was a very complex poison and it's antidote was even more complex, but slowly, step by step, they've been reaching their goal.

Sakura dropped a blob of the poison, that started to react with a faint hiss, on the test scroll and then another drop of the antidote.

It worked.

She exhaled and heard Sasori sigh relieved behind her back.

"Good job, Sasori," Sakura smiled behind her mask and patted the redhead's shoulder.

"You too," he nodded and started to prepare more antidote that the Leaf's shinobi would inject before using the poison.

They were just finished when an ANBU showed up. "Haruno Sakura and Sasori. The Hokage wants you to report immediately." And then it vanished into a cloud of smoke. Sakura and Sasori shared surprised looks and quickly left their lab.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the Hokage's office door after she knocked at it and heard an approving 'come in!' from her shishou.<p>

"You wanted to see-" she stopped abruptly making Sasori run in her back. "-us." In front of her stood a man with shoulder length, blond hair, about the same height as a certain dead bomber, with his back at her. She got chills looking at him and if Sasori wouldn't poke her in the arm she would stand there for quite a while. The resemblance was too noticeable.

"Sakura, this is Iwato Raiden. I'm sure I don't have to tell you why he's here." The said man faced her and Sakura gasped. He wasn't a complete copy of Deidara, but they looked alike as much as siblings could. Though, while looking longer at him, she could see the differences - Raiden had the same blue eyes, but without that confident spark in them, he was serious and smiled politely at her. His features reminder her more of a hard worker than of an artist and for a moment Sakura doubted if he was the right one for the role she had in mind.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm glad that we finally meet," he bowed. His voice wasn't low or high, it was in the middle, but definitely higher than Deidara's.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Raiden." Sakura bowed in return, keeping a polite smile on her face.

"Yosh," Tsunade said and everyone turned their attention from the pinquette and blonde to her. There were the rest of Akatsuki and team Kakashi along with Ino, Shikamaru and Neji. "Raiden's staying here as long as Sakura needs him. You two can discuss your business later, right now I'll let Raiden to make himself comfortable at his apartment." Two ANBU appeared out of nowhere and led the man outside. Sakura nodded at him when he passed by her and then met Ino's eyes. The woman held her thumbs up and gestured Raiden's direction; Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura." The said woman turned her head back at the Hokage. "Is the poison ready?"

Sakura quickly glanced at Sasori then answered: "Yes. And just moments ago we finished the antidote."

"Good. I've received news of some spies that been found spying around Konoha. They've vanished as soon they were spotted." Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I assume we should all stay alerted."

Everyone nodded in approval. "Also, we have the Kazekage and Tsuchikage on our side. The others were too stubborn to accept Akatsuki as allies. I'm still wondering about Tsuchikage, though. But what matters is that he's alright with it, though we should keep our eyes open – he's a sneaky little bastard."

Again everyone nodded. It was silent when Tsunade didn't spoke, they were all processing the information and thinking of ways how to improve more their chances to win.

"May I suggest something?" Pain broke the silence, earning everyone's attention.

"Go on," The Hokage nodded.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about my organization, our alliance and the future." He said calmly with concern in his voice. "And I've made a decision that the rest of the Akatsuki had accepted. We offer you the Akatsuki as a part of your army."

Sakura gasped. Sasori had never mentioned her about anything like this and it came as a big surprise to her, but then again, it was known to her that the Akatsuki wanted no longer to hide from the world and that their chances to survive as an organization were better when working under an army.

"How do you imagine that?" Tsunade looked at him intently.

"We've proved before that we can cooperate pretty well," Pain started to explain. "Akatsuki consists of men with extraordinary powers that lets you to send us on more dangerous missions and assassinations, spearing your own men."

"But what do you get from it?" The Hokage interrupted him.

"Safety."

"Safety?" Sasuke snorted.

"That's right, Uchiha," the leader of Akatsuki answered without hesitation. "Safety. And a official place to reside. Our organization isn't the same it was five years ago. By accepting Akatsuki as apart of your army, you'll get high skilled, S-class fighters that aren't afraid of death and danger. We no longer want to be viewed as criminals. And imagine the respect from other countries when they find out that the worlds most dangerous organization is working under your Hokage."

"That's an interesting offer." Tsunade stood up and went to the window. "Indeed." She looked down at her village. "Have you thought about recruiting new members?"

Sakura could feel the shock in her comrades that the question caused. She was surprised too, but knowing the Hokage better than anyone that was present in the room, she just knew that Tsunade had a rational reason to ask this.

"Yes, I have. But not for now seeing as most of your shinobi doesn't trust us and I can understand why. But in the future, yes."

The blond Hokage nodded and turned back to face the window and think.

Sakura took one step forward her and spoke: "Shishou, allow me to join Akatsuki."

* * *

><p>"Are you completely out of your mind?" Sasuke dragged Sakura by her wrist and slammed her against a wall in a narrow and deserted street.<p>

"The hell, Uchiha? Let me go!" She tried to break free from his strong arms that were placed at the both sides of her head.

"No," he hissed. "Not before we've talked."

"Again with the talk bullshit? Then for Kami's sake – spill it out! You're trying my patience, Uchiha." Sakura hissed back.

"Why are you joining them, mm? Why do you keep being all friendly with them?" Sasuke almost shouted.

"Because they're my friends!" She shot back. "Because I've wanted to be a part of the Akatsuki since I met Deidara."

That silenced and stunned the angry Uchiha. He blinked and the shok his head. "Why?"

"To help Itachi kick your sorry ass!" She spat venomously.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "You amuse me. Now, honestly. Why would you want to join them? Don't tell me because you loved that idiot, because I wont buy that shit."

Sakura snorted. "Why do you care? To you I'm only the same little, annoying and weak girl that I was ten years ago. So, why now suddenly so interested in my actions, mm, Uchiha?"

"Get out of Konoha." He looked deeply in her eyes and she gasped.

"What?"

"It wont be safe here for you when Madara comes."

"Excuse me?" She shouted. Who the hell was he to tell her whether it was safe for her or not? "I can take care of myself perfectly well." She finally managed to get him off of her and started to walk away.

"Think about your son."

She froze.

"Don't you want him to be safe too?"

"Leave Haru out of this." Sakura gritted her teeth. Never in her life had she been this angry and she really hoped that someone would stop her before she'll make a bloody pulp out of the raven haired man in front of her. "You better stop here, Uchiha. I wont stop once I'll start to redecorate your face."

He smirked and with few steps closed the distance between them until she was again pinned against the wall. "Uchiha... you're always so formal, _Sakura. _I almost miss the old times." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura wished she could sink in the wall when Sasuke again closed the almost non-existent gap between them. "Have I ever told you that you look smoking hot in your ANBU uniform? Then why change it for that hideous Akatsuki cloak?" His face inches away from hers.

"It's none of your business," Sakura said while glaring in his eyes that were too close to hers.

"I disagree here with you. I'm your captain, remember?" His lips already brushing against hers. Sakura held her breath and narrowed eyes. She was this close from killing him. "And as a captain I order you to get the hell out of Konoha."

Sakura hissed, grabbed Sasuke's jaw and forcefully turned his face to the side until her lips where at his right ear. "As a head of the Hospital and Poisoning Center I order you to _go fuck yourself!_" The last three words she said slowly, tasting every letter in them and enjoying the reaction of his body that stiffened with every word.

She was ready to make sure her words were heard right, namely, punch Sasuke to Suna when he suddenly was pulled away by some force.

"I believe this person was bothering you, right Sakura?" Sasori smirked few steps away. He had used his chakra strings to pull Sasuke away; the Uchiha now struggled to get free.

"Thank you, Sasori," Sakura calmed herself by running her fingers through her long, pink hair. "You just saved him from a certain death."

"Well, that's a shame." The redhead amused himself for a little more while by making Sasuke move some of his limbs awkwardly and then released him.

"Fucking Akatsuki! You're a dead man," Sasuke clenched his fists and took steps towards Sasori.

"I'm not afraid of death. I was once killed by none other than Sakura and my grandmother, so save your breath."

Sasuke growled. "I will not stand you being here. There is no place in Konoha for fucking criminals!"

"Really?" Sasori arched a brow. "Then who are you?"

Sakura smirked. There were few people that could silence the Uchiha and Sasori was now one of them.

"Sakura?" The redhead asked the pinquette. "Are you hungry?"

She smiled and nodded. "Starving."

* * *

><p>Sasori watched her angrily eat her food she had ordered at the restaurant. Somehow the Uchiha brat could make her angry easily. He remembered times when she'd come at their base and storm out after Sasuke had made her mad. It was a terrifying sight when she raged in their training grounds; the whole base was shaking from her chakra punches until Deidara calmed her down.<p>

As easily as Sasuke could make her angry, Deidara could put a smile back on her face. Sasori believed that they were truly meant for each other and that their love should be as everlasting as an art should be.

But reality chose it Deidara's way.

Sakura stabbed her fork into the table and mumbled: "Fucking Uchiha! I would kill him if I could!"

Sasori cleared his throat and asked: "What did he say to you?"

"He wanted me and Haru to leave Konoha!" She almost shouted turning everyone's, who were at the restaurant, attention.

"Why?"

"He said it wont be safe here when Madara comes. Like I couldn't be able to protect my son and myself!"

"I'm sure he knows you can," Sasori drank his tea.

"Then why would he say things like that? It almost sounds like-" Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's right," The pupet master nodded. "You've guessed it too. We had our suspicions since we found out that Madara was planning his attack. Sasuke's actions just now proved our theory."

"Dear, Kami..." Sakura whispered. "...he's Madara's spy...Sake, please!" As soon as her drink arrived she took a big sip of it. "We should warn Tsunade."

"She already knows. We told her the day we came here."

"Oh..." Sakura drank more of her sake and offered Sasori too who accepted it immediately.

"I'm glad that you decided to be an Akatsuki," he said after a moment of silence.

"That's the least I can do. Besides, you need a high skilled medic too, and there is no one else who could possibly be better than me or shishou." She thought for a minute. "Let's get drunk, Sasori."

The redhead arched his brow in amusement. "Alright. But how about Haru?"

"He's with Naruto today, so I'm free. Now, more sake please!"

...

"So..." Sakura started after few silent cups of sake. "I believe I've never asked, how is it to be human again?"

Sasori shot her an annoyed look. "That's right, you never asked." He drank his drink. "First thing, the Sun."

"What about it?"

"First, it felt like burning when I first stepped out of the base, then it was warm and welcoming like mothers embrace. I remember spending my days, from sunrise till sunset, admiring the feeling of wind ruffling my hair and caressing my skin, rain rolling down my body. It was...wonderful." He had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Second, humans touch, skin on skin. I got so addicted to touching people that guys started to avoid me," he laughed at this memory. "But it felt so good. I was a boy technically when I turned myself into a puppet, I didn't got much experienced in touching people...women...not to mention sex. I lost my virginity at the age of 35, can you imagine this? How old were you?"

"Almost sixteen," Sakura smiled. It was Deidara. She had always believed that her first kiss, first time sex would belong to Sasuke, but she was happy that both times it was Deidara.

Sasori nodded and then murmured: "Lucky brat..." Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah," he continued. "That's when I understood what I had been missing all my life, and, damn I was so pissed at myself," he laughed and refilled his cup. "Third - meals and drinks. Kami, I could eat and drink! Kakuzu said that it was cheaper when I was a puppet."

"That's Kakuzu for you," Sakura laughed and ordered the third bottle of sake.

"Yeah. But look at me," Sasori pointed at himself. "I'm in my forties but I look like I'm in early twenties."

"Good thing you didn't age over one night," Sakura agreed. "And..." she hesitated to ask the next question and Sasori's bored look didn't encourage her, but she asked it anyways. "Have you fallen in love since you were human?"

The redhead silenced and didn't look at her. Then he smiled and faced her. "I have. And I'm still in love with that woman. The image of her was the first thing that popped in my mind after I became human again."

Somehow Sakura had the feeling she new the woman he was talking about. She gulped and asked: "Really? She must have had a big impact on your life then."

Sasori still was looking at her, his eyes meeting hers with warmth. "Indeed. She was the last one I saw before I died. She was the one who destroyed all my chances to win that fight."

"Sasori..."she started, though, not knowing what to say next, but Sasori stopped her with a smile.

"Don't. Though, I'm a man that loves to get what he wants, I saw that you were lucky with the brat. He was more suited for you," he took her hands in his. "He made you happy and that made me happy. And don't worry, you don't have to love me ba-"

I guess you could blame it on sake. Or on anything else that induced her to kiss him. He clearly didn't expect this to happen and nor did she, but we did, right? And we can assume that this was a nice ending for Sasori's confession. Sasori was pleasantly surprised and thought that this was very distinctive for her to act out on impulse. Sakura was questioning her own sanity.

"I...uh...er...sorry?" Sakura rubbed the back of her head when she pulled herself away from him.

"For what?" He smirked.

"...for making you wait this long?" She offered.

He smiled and caressed her cheek. The other people in the bar was long ago forgotten. "I didn't wait. I only hoped and dreamed this would happen. But I never thought my dream would become real." He leaned closer to kiss her - softly and slowly, his hands cupping her face, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Before they could run out of air, he ended the kiss and rubbed her lower lip with his thumb. "We should take you home before the sake takes advantage of us."

Sakura laughed and nodded. Sasori put an arm around her shoulders and they together left the bar.

...

A dark figure unseen to the them or the other shinobi that were present at the bar emerged from a corner and smirked.

_Looks like she has a thing for artists._

* * *

><p><em>There you go! I little SasoSaku fluff ^^<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_"Sakura."_

_The said woman didn't move._

_"Sakura."_

_She merely stirred in her sleep. A sigh was heard from the one who tried to wake her up._

_"Wake up, Love."_

_Finally she slowly opened her eyes. "What?" She mumbled, her eyelids still heavy from the sleep._

_She heard a familiar chuckle and frowned. She hadn't heard that in five years. "Sleepyhead." That nickname was way too familiar too, so she cautiously opened her eyes completely._

_"Good-morning, Love." The blonde man sitting beside her smiled his trademark smile that melted her instantly._

_"Deidara?" She couldn't believe her eyes._

_He chuckled. "I'm glad you still recognize me."_

_"B-but...you're dead..." _

_"Yes."_

_"Then...how?" Her eyes started to fill with tears, as much as she didn't want to cry right now._

_"It's because of you," Deidara started, amused by the confused look the pinquette gave him. "I live in your memory...in your heart. You still love me," he smiled and caressed her cheek. "That's how I was able to come to your dream."_

_"A dream..." her voice choked, few tears rolling down her cheek. "Why now?"_

_"I came to warn you."_

_"Warn me?" She sat straighter._

_"Yes, from Raiden. Don't trust him too much." Deidara looked deeply in her eyes. Sakura was surprised how his looked the same as they did five years ago, when he was still alive. If she didn't know, she'd think he was still alive even now and that this wasn't a dream._

_"Why?"_

_He looked away, his face showing a painful expression. "I've never told you about my family, have I?"_

_Sakura thought a minute and then nodded. "You haven't."_

_Deidara sighed. "I should have." He looked at his Love sadly, then took off his cloak and shoes and climbed in the bed with her. Sakura immediately leaned in his arms and he held her closely. To Sakura it felt like reality. He could feel the warmth of his body, hear his heart beats and smell the scent of clay that surrounded him._

_"When I was 5," he started, "my mother died from some disease. A year later my father re-married with some woman from another village. I liked her, but she was nothing like my mom, of course. But that's not the point. Not much later she gave birth to my half brother, Raiden." Deidara paused and inhaled deeply. "I loved the brat, I really did. He possessed the same kekke genkai as me, though, he wasn't as strong as me. But he kept on pushing himself to become stronger and stronger. When he was 8, he found that forbidden jutsu that allowed to knead chakra into the explosive clay. And I had to try it too, of course. And I really loved it, it gave a new meaning to my art. I was obsessed with perfecting it. At that time no one knew about us practicing that jutsu until that one night." He stopped again and Sakura felt him shiver. She moved closer to him and his grip around her tightened. _

_"That night, I was already 16 and he was 10, I had just finished a mission and was really exhausted, all I wanted was to fall into my bed and not wake up until the next morning. But when I came home I was greeted by a fight between my dad and Raiden. Dad had found out about the jutsu and was demanding Raiden to forget about it or he'd tell the Tsuchikage, he didn't care that he was his son. A law was a law. Then Raiden noticed me and revealed to dad that I know it too. That of course made dad really mad and he said he's going to the Tsuchikage. I tried to stop him, talk him out of it, but it didn't work and when he went, Raiden blew him up." Deidara stopped, trembling with anger. _

_Sakura gasped. How could a ten-year old boy kill his own father so ruthlessly?_

_"When the villagers that had heard the explosion arrived," he continued, "Raiden told them it was me who killed our father." He chuckled bitterly. "Unfortunately, I was already known as a bombing fanatic and they believed him. And I fled the village as fast as I could. What happened to him and the rest of the family, I don't know. And somehow I don't care, but be careful around him."_

_"Suddenly I don't want him to teach Haru anymore," Sakura sighed._

_"Haru..." She could hear the smile again in his voice, his fingers started to play with her hair. "I wished it was me who was teaching him." _

_"Me too," her eyes again filling with tears. "I've missed you so much, Deidara," she sat up to look at him. "It was so hard without you. The villagers despised me, some of my friends turned away from me..." _

_Deidara closed his eyes and exhaled. "I am so sorry, Love. I didn't want to do this to you."_

_"I know...I know...I just wished I had you..."_

_Sakura felt his artistic hands cup her face and lift it up until their eyes met. His was full of love and understanding, hers - longing and loneliness. "I was there. All the time. In your mind and in your heart. I was there when you gave birth to Haru, when he opened those same green eyes for the first time. I was there when Tsunade made you the head of the Hospital and Poisoning Center. I was always there. And I always hoped you'd give a chance to all those poor bastards who wanted to be with you," he laughed at the frown Sakura made. "Yes, I hoped you'd finally move on and be happy again with someone. Do you know how many men in Konoha are in love with you? A lot."_

_He gave her a soft kiss on her lips sending shivers down her spine. It felt way too real for it to be just a dream. "Give Danna a chance. Please. I wouldn't be more relieved if he'd took my place."_

_"Deidara...I..."_

_"Move on, Sakura. Please, do it for me." It was then when she couldn't hold her tears anymore. Deidara sighed and locked her in his arms. "Don't cry, Love. You've cried too much these years."_

_"I'm sorry...will I ever see you again?" She asked, her face buried in his chest._

_"I don't know.__"_

_For a moment they just laid there, embracing each other and enjoying the calm silence that surrounded them until Sakura decided to ask one more question: "Is 'Iwato' your last name too?"_

_"It is. And it also shows the clan's significance with the village. The first Tsuchikage was also our clan's head. So, yeah. We're kinda that important." He laughed._

_"That's really awesome. I'd love if Haru would have that name."_

_"It would be wonderful, Sakura," Deidara said softly. "Iwato Haru. I love how it sounds."_

_"Me too. I'll talk to shishou about changing his last name."_

_"You do that, Love."_

_Sakura sighed and freed herself from his embrace and then cupped his face. "I really wish you were real," she whispered before pulling Deidara into a deep kiss. She just wanted to taste him, feel him one more time, but she knew this was only a dream._

_Deidara smiled when they stopped before her dream became an erotic dream. "Now, give me your best smile."_

_She smiled the best she could._

_"You're beautiful, Love," he caressed her cheek. "I love you, remember that."_

_"You're leaving already?" She asked sadly._

_He smiled. "Sleep now, Sakura."_

_And she fell asleep in his strong and loving arms._

Sakura woke up half expecting the dream to be real and Deidara sleeping next to her, but she met the reality. It was good to be held by those arms, kissed by those lips and looked upon by those eyes again. Even if it was only a dream. But it felt like reality. She swore she could still feel him on her lips, smell him on her bed sheets and simply feel his disappearing presence in the room.

She sighed. When did she started to imagine things?

But then she decided. Deidara was right. She needed to move on and give Sasori a chance.

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked at the Akatsuki door and waited. It didn't took long until Pain answered them.<p>

"Sakura. Good to see you here. How are you?"

"Good, I guess. Is Sasori around?"

"An ANBU not long ago came and said that your Hokage wished to speak to him."

"Oh, I see."

"Is there something you needed? Maybe I can help you?" He offered.

"Actually, you could," Sakura smiled. "I'm meeting Raiden in few minutes, I want him to start training Haru today. I wanted Sasori to accompany me, but you could do that too. If you're free, of course."

"Let me grab my coat."

...

"So, I assume you don't trust Raiden much, if you need an Akatsuki with you." If the smirk wasn't visible on his face then it was audible in his voice.

"Well, how should I tell you that..."she stopped to think how to best put in words her last nights experience.

"Just tell how it is," Pain said.

"You're right," Sakura agreed. "Last night...Deidara came to me...in my dream..." She was sure Pain will laugh at her. In his own way, that is. She'd pay to see him laugh like normal people do.

"I see," instead of laughing, the orange haired man said seriously. "What did he tell you?"

"He warned me about Rained."

"Did he say why he did so?"

"He said that Raiden had killed their father-"

"Oh."

"-and told everyone that Deidara did that."

"I get the idea why we shouldn't trust him," Pain said thoughtfully. "Though, we shouldn't let him see that we know about this."

"You're right, Yahiko," Sakura agreed. "Well, we're here."

They both took the steps that led to the apartment. She waited until Pain was close behind her and knocked at the door and soon Raiden opened them, wearing only his pants.

"Oh. Hello, miss Haruno, Pain," he said, a bit ashamed of himself being half naked.

"Hello, Raiden," Sakura answered politely. "I thought we should start Haru's training today. Are you ready for that?"

"Of course. Give me a minute."

Raiden closed the door and they could hear him rushing through the rooms.

"Let's wait him outside," Pain suggested.

...

"So, miss Haruno," Raiden started when the three of them set out for the Academy, but Sakura interrupted him.

"Please. My name is Sakura and I would like to be addressed by my name, _Raiden_."

"Of course, Sakura."

"So, you wanted to ask something?" Pain was trying to hold the laughter that dreaded to burst out of him. Sakura was being awfully distant and _polite_.

"Oh yes. I wanted to know if you could introduce me with Haru's skill level." It was evident to Pain that Raiden wasn't used to talk in this manner.

"Of course. I've shown him the basics of the jutsu's Deidara specialized and I hope you could teach him more. He also has a good chakra control that I'm looking forward to improve myself as well as healing technique."

"I see," the blonde thoughtfully answered. "May I ask how were you able to teach him Deidara's jutsus?"

"From memory."

Raiden looked at her confused and then shifted his eyes at Pain as if asking an explanation.

Pain coughed and answered his mute question: "Sakura has an extraordinary memory, she can memorize books and I'm sure that to remember few hand signs wasn't a problem to her."

Sakura smiled secretly and then regained her serious expression. "We're here."

They indeed had arrived at the Academy and any moment the future shinobi would end their day at school.

"Sakura?"

_Crap..._Sakura inhaled. She had completely forgotten about the shy Academy teacher.

"Oh, hi, Iruka. How have you been?" She slapped herself mentally.

"Good. How are you?"

"Good," she answered with a smile, though, she _really _wished that Iruka would soon forget about her and find another woman to long after.

_ Do you know how many men in Konoha are in love with you? A lot._

She heard Deidara's low and soft voice form her dream in her mind. She sighed.

"Shouldn't you be in the class?"

"I finished earlier. Haru should be here any minute."

Sakura nodded not knowing what exactly to answer him. "I...uh...this is Raiden," she sighed inwardly at her _quick _thinking. "He's going to train Haru."

Iruka managed only to nod when the said boy ran out of the building.

"Mom!"

"Hey, honey!" Her son run into her arms, and despite the fact that Haru didn't like when she lifted him up in her arms _in public_, she did so. "How was your day with Naruto?"

The boy frowned. "The usual - ramen, some sparring, ramen, annoying the Uchiha-" Sakura stiffened the mention of the traitor. Somehow in Haru's presence he managed to not show his dislike towards him as Deidara's son. "-ramen and then we visited uncle Kiba. He promised me to teach how to train a real ninja dog!" He eventually finished his short report about his day with the blonde god-father.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked with a smile on her lips when the boy nodded and put his arms around her neck and gave her a kiss on cheek.

"It was fun yesterday, but I missed you, mommy," he tightened his embrace.

"I missed you too," she whispered in his ear. "I love you, Haru."

"Love you too, mom," he whispered back.

"Now," she said in a soft voice and put him back on the ground, "I want you to meet someone." She motioned for Raiden to come closer. "This is Raiden and he's going to teach you."

"What will he teach me?"

"Your kekke genkai."

The boys eyes widened and then filled with happy excitement. "Really? Let's start now! Please?" Sakura nodded and he jumped from joy.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Pain watched Raiden and Haru training at the usual training grounds where team Kakashi used to train. They've been there for almost an hour and they could easily tell that Raiden was starting to get tired, but Haru kept on pushing - wanting to learn as much as possible. Sakura had to heal some burns and other small wounds every now and then, but that didn't slow down her energetic son.<p>

From what Pain observed, Deidara's half brother was nothing like the dead bomber. He caught himself wishing that the blonde would suddenly shout to the boy 'Art is an explosion, yeah!', but that of course never happened.

He glanced at the pinquette besides him - she was watching the two blondes intentionally, her observing gaze never missing a move.

"What do you think of Raiden?" He asked her.

"He wouldn't last long in an actual battle," she said without thinking. He had to agree with her.

Pain put his hands into the pockets of his coat and mentally slapped himself when his fingers found that little piece of jewelry he had meant to give to Sakura weeks ago.

"Sakura?"

"Mm?" she didn't look at him. He sighed and simply took her hand and placed the item in it, making Sakura look at him surprised.

"What are you do-" Then she saw it. Pain saw how her eyes filled with tears and then a wide smile appeared on her face. "How did you find it? I thought it got destroyed along with Deidara."

"I actually sent the boys to look for it. Couldn't let a part of our organisation to get in the wrong hands."

"Thank you, Yahiko," Sakura whispered, squeezing the ring that once belonged to Deidara, in her hands.

"I want you to wear it, since you're officially a member of Akatsuki," her eyes widened, but she quickly nodded and slipped the ring on her finger. "Did Deidara tell you how the ring works?"

"Briefly, but I never really asked."

"Then come tomorrow at our house, we'll have a meeting. We will explain everything you need to know."

Sakura nodded. "I'll be there."

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned to face her blonde teammate with a smile.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Teme and I-" Sakura shot a glare at Sasuke who smirked at her. "-decided to spar a while here, but looks like this place's taken." He said in his usual cheerful voice.

"They'll soon finish." Sakura answered him, deciding to ignore his best friend. "Doesn't look like Raiden can keep up with Haru."

"Yeah, that kid's one hell of a boy. He's going to be an awesome ninja, right Teme?"

"Hn."

Then they both sat besides Sakura and observed the training in front of them.

Pain saw that Sasuke had noticed the ring on Sakura's finger and that he gritted his teeth.

Sasori had told him about the pinquettes yesterdays encounter with the Uchiha and wondered what was he and Madara plotting.

Why would he want Sakura and Haru to leave Konoha?

It was possible that the younger Uchiha cared about Sakura as they used to be teammates, it's only logical. He would do anything for those who were in his organisation that now included the pink haired woman also. And frankly, he believed that they could protect her better than anyone in Konoha.

Suddenly there was a big explosion. Then it was followed by silence.

Sakura's body tensed, he could feel it.

"...mom?" Then it again relaxed when out of the smoke came Haru with a huge grin on his face. "Did you see that? It was so huge!"

Naruto whistled quietly. "Haru's getting better with each second he's training."

With a proud smirk on her lips, Sakura stood up and went over to her son. "That was fantastic, Haru!" She ruffled his messy hair. "And now tell me, what happened to your sensei?" The boys eyes widened and immediately filled with mute horror and apologizes.

Though, there was no need to worry, Raiden emerged from the dust cloud, coughing and waving his hand: "I'm alright. I'm alright."

* * *

><p>"Aw, shit!" Hidan fell back into his chair; sighs and growls from the rest of the present males and one woman showed that they agreed with him. "I'm really starting to think that the Uchiha brat is a freaking masochist. Seriously, so often as he gets his ass skinned from us, there's no doubt about it."<p>

"And why exactly you let him get away every time?" Sakura asked the obvious question.

"Itachi asked us not to kill him," Pain said calmly, his eyes piercing hers.

"Ok, and now what you'll do?"

"_We_, Sakura, will focus on the other Uchiha. Hokage's orders."

"Oh," she nodded. "I see. And who's dealing with Sasuke? And Zetsu?"

"Zetsu is ours as well," The leader of the organization answered. "I believe Hatake Kakashi has the task to deal with his ex-student as well as few more ANBU will be helping the famous Copy nin."

Sakura nodded. At first she was quite shocked when Sasori confirmed her suspicion of Sasuke being a Madara's spy. A traitor. But then again, he had never really been happy about the idea of serving the Hokage again. And knowing his hatred against the Elders...it was just a matter of time that something like this happened. "Do we know why Madara's attacking?"

"My Rinnegan could be a possibility. But he planned the attack before we came to Konoha. So we have to find a reason here."

"He probably wants to take over Konoha," Kakuzu spoke for the first time that day.

"Could be," Pain agreed.

"But we can't forget about that the Uchiha brat had said to Pinky," Kisame reminded them.

"You're saying that I'm a target too? Why?"

"Well, you are the Hokage's soft spot," surprisingly it was Hidan who said this. "And there's no doubt that most of the shinobi would kill if anyone harmed you."

"Makes sense," Sasori who sat next to Sakura touched slightly her hand, as asking for her attention. Sakura looked at him confused. "But don't worry, you'll safe with us."

The only woman present groaned. "Great. Just great." She rested her head in her hands while the others observed her with sympathetic looks. "Fine," she sighed, "then it's time you start to explain all the bonuses I get by being one of you."

* * *

><p>"Madara," the said man smirked at his guests obvious bad mood. "Do you know how hard it is to sneak out of Konoha now? They have shinobi everwhere!"<p>

Madara faced his youngest and only alive relative. "I'm sure it wasn't a problem for you."

"What do you want now? I thought we discussed everything."

A sly smirk crossed the immortal's lips as he took of his mask. It wasn't first time Sasuke saw him without it. "Sasuke, what can you tell me about a woman named Haruno Sakura?"

That growl coming from Sasuke lightened up Madara's mood. "I told you to stay away from her!"

"And I don't remember saying that I will. Now, answer my question," he demanded.

"Fine," Sasuke hissed. "What do you want to know? I had the opinion you knew everything about every shinobi in Konoha."

"I do, you're right about that. But I'm not interested in her as a kunoichi, but as a woman. What is she like?" Madara leaned against the wall in front of Sasuke who gritted teeth. It was only a matter of time until his immortal uncle would find out about the woman that had captured many hearts.

"She's kindhearted, outgoing, smart and funny," The raven haired 24-year old hissed when he had to provide the other man with information unwillingly. "But don't let her cute looks fool you. When she's angry even the kyuubi could shiver."

"Interesting," Madara summoned in his mind pictures of the pinquette in question. Why she had caught his attention was something he has yet to discover. Besides, it amused him way too much to mess with people's mind and he just couldn't wait until he's mess with the minds of Konoha. "Thank you, Sasuke. You may leave now."

"Not before you tell what do you plan to do with her," Sasuke took few steps in his direction.

"Sasuke. Don't ruminate about things you can't understand. You'll get your revenge or what ever you call that and I'll get my fun. Now leave me alone."

"Hn."

Madara looked at the place where Sasuke stood just seconds ago. _Your only a tool that helps me to achieve my goals, Sasuke. Just like your stubborn brother._

* * *

><p><em>A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!<em>

_And of course to those who read, favorited and put this story on story alert. You're a great inspiration, thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

It was a very hot day with no wind and with hints of a thunderstorm later in the evening. The streets were almost empty and silent because of the heat that could compare with the desert surrounding Suna.

When Sasori arrived at the training grounds, he barely recognized the place - there were craters and broken trees everywhere. He looked around and found the one he was looking for sitting on a tree branch far enough to not get hit but close enough to see everything.

"Hello, Sakura," he smiled when he approached her. She didn't answer, but gestured at the branch she was sitting - an invitation for him to join her. Sasori quickly jumped besides her and sat himself down. "How's it going?"

"Quite good. It's been only a week and he's already much better than Raiden himself," Sakura said with pride that Sasori didn't fail to notice.

"Don't you want to train?" He asked while looking at her.

"I already did. Naruto and I usually train early in the morning. Besides, it's too hot today. I should end this training soon, probably, before one of them catches a sunstroke."

"Hn," Sasori nodded agreeing. He observed the petite woman - she was wearing her usual attire, though, the heavy boots were replaced by light sandals; sweat drops rolling down her forehead. Sasori wasn't wearing anything much different than he did usually too, the same shirt that identified Akatsuki and pants that he had rolled up so that they now ended just bellow his knees. "It feels like it's going to rain later, though." He said looking up in the sky that showed no signs of rain, no cloud was visible; he frowned at that.

"It does," Sakura agreed. "But there something else in the air..."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Don't you feel it? Something's about to happen, something big and I don't like how it feels. Everything is so calm...way too calm and silent, like...I don't know, warning us?"

"Hm," Sasori thought for a while. He did have the same feeling, it's been bothering him since Sakura's last encounter with Sasuke. And if this feeling was true, then it mean only one thing.

Uchiha Madara is coming.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Madara was laying his old body in the bed. The immortality sure had it's bonuses - he didn't need to worry about such trivial things as sleep, food and other things mortals couldn't survive without. But there were bad sides too - his skin regenerated slower than mortals and it meant that his wounds took longer to heal. If he get wounded, that is. And it had that color he didn't liked. It looked more like an old paper to him and he hoped that soon he wouldn't look like a walking mummy.<p>

And that's why he needed a medic to make sure no bad surprises would occur while he healed slowly. And being the man he is, meaning, he needed only the best, he intended to have only the best.

From what he had heard, the best ones lived in Konoha. Ironic much? He thought so. As much as ironic that one of them was the granddaughter of Senju Hashirama.

But he wasn't interested in the blonde medic. The one he was interested in had pink hair.

The rumor said that she had long ago surpassed her mentor and was now the best in the Fire country. Maybe even in the entire world. Not to mention her enormous strength.

He couldn't quite decide why she had caught his attention. Was it her unusual looks or the power she held in her delicate hands? Or maybe it was both?

It doesn't matter. He's gonna have her and he's ready to use force on her if she doesn't come willingly. He was more than ready to play a little, if she insisted. He did have some manners, after all he was born in times when manners wasn't only a thing that clans thought their children.

He sighed and put his hands behind his head. A smirk appeared on his lips. Oh, how he couldn't wait to mess with Konoha again. And the pathetic excuse of an Uchiha that Itachi had saved on that fateful night has just proved to be a tool he could form and shape how he wanted. Just add some drops of hate, hidden truths and you'll get a dog that follows you everywhere, though you might want to add something the dog wants like promising that Sasuke is allowed to take his revenge.

Pathetic. An Uchiha should never follow someone others orders. Even if they were given from another Uchiha. And just to think that someone like him wanted to rebuild the clan? A waste of the Uchiha DNA.

Itachi was better. It was a pity he was dead, though. But Madara wasn't a fool, he had saved Itachi's cells and he could easily implant them in someone. Maybe even give some to Sakura if she proved to be useful.

He got strangely excited thinking about attacking Konoha again. It had become like a hobby to him.

He smirked. One day the world will find out about true powers of Uchiha Madara.

* * *

><p>Umino Iruka slowly put on the casual clothes on. Saturday nights were the only ones he really loved and couldn't wait for them to arrive. Saturday nights were the nights when every shinobi in Konoha that weren't on a mission or guard duty gathered in the bar and caught up with the things they missed during the week. It was also those nights when Iruka would see Sakura the most relaxed. That woman surely didn't have an easy life, being a mother and head of the Hospital and Poisoning Center took most of her energy and it made him sad to see her exhausted every now and then when she waited for Haru to finish his classes. Plus she trained every morning, ready to take ANBU missions again when Haru would be old enough.<p>

Iruka sighed. At least she started to come back at the gatherings, though, much to his dislike, always accompanied by one or two Akatsuki members. Usually that red head...Sasori was his name, he guessed. It's not like Iruka didn't like him or Akatsuki particularly, quite the opposite. Pain had proven to be very intellectual and entertaining companion and Kisame would always crack a joke, but he couldn't force himself to trust those guys as much as Sakura trusted them. They were the top criminals Konoha has hunted for years and now suddenly he was asked to become friends with them.

And since they were constantly around Sakura, he couldn't have his time with her and from what he had observed, it didn't seem that he'd able to have one any time soon. She seemed to be close with the red head. And Iruka didn't like that much. Why would she chose a criminal over him? Why was it that women were attracted to the _bad guys_? Didn't they knew that by choosing such a man as a partner meant that they'd have worry all the time, _earn _the man's attention and risk their own happiness?

He leaned closer the mirror in his bathroom. He could be a bad guy if that's what Sakura liked. It wasn't a secret that he'd do everything for her, just like every other male and few female shinobi in Konoha would. She was just the type of person that was everyone's favorite. He tried to make a 'bad guys expression' and had to laugh himself at the face he made. There was a bigger chance that the scar would disappear than him to become a bad guy.

Though, he shouldn't complain. He still saw her every morning and afternoon – before and after the class.

There were times he started to wonder if his attraction against Sakura wasn't turning into an obsession. And he didn't want to look like an obsessed fool in her eyes. Just...just once...alone with her, so he could show her, prove her that he might be the one she's looking for. Not some of those... goddamned criminals.

He rested his forehead against the cool glass of the mirror. He needed a drink. Or maybe two. And someone to distract his thoughts from her.

This was starting to get out of his control. Maybe he should ask Kakashi for some self controle advices.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, here comes my favorite pink haired woman!"<p>

"Kakashi," Sakura laughed failing miserably to get out of Kakashi's embrace, "I'm the only pink haired woman you know." They – she and the whole Akatsuki had just entered the bar when her ex-sensei had spotted them from the table he was occupying, which was from the other side of the room.

Kakashi stared at her thoughtfully for a moment. "True. Alright," he dragged her along through the room greeting some shinobi he saw for the first time this evening, "then lets put it this way – my favorite..." he stopped, narrowing his eyes in attempt to think of something new. "My favorite...favorite...smart one in this room?" The slightly drunk Kakashi looked at her curiously making Sakura laugh.

"Ouch, Kakashi, you hurt my feelings," Shikamaru joined them, two cups in his hands. He gave one to Sakura and drank from the other.

"Ahh, Shikamaru. I know you won't take it personally."

"How's Hana?" Sakura asked after she finally freed herself from Kakashi's hold.

"She's good. Just starting to feel like herself again and doesn't let me sleep too much," Shikamaru whined a bit. He had found the average looking woman he had always wanted, had formed a family and now was a proud father to a lovely 4-months-old daughter named Yuuki. "And Yuuki's sleeping more than me."

Sakura chuckled. "She's your daughter, alright. Make sure you show her how relaxing cloud gazing is."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I will," he laughed too. "I see you brought everyone with you."

"Yeah," Sakura smiled faintly. "Who knows when will be the next time we'll have fun."

Shikamaru frowned. "You too have the feeling that this is the night before?"

"I do," she nodded. "The Akatsuki is ready to fight at any minute. But, nevertheless, let's not think about this now, right? Besides, I have a bet to win."

"Eh? A bet?"

"Yup. Kisame thinks he can beat me in a drinking contest," the medic laughed.

"I'd think twice if I were him," Shikamaru laughed too.

"He knows he can never win against me. We've had these bets hundreds of times before, yet he always wants to do it."

"Well, what can I say," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "he sure doesn't give up."

"True," they both laughed. "Alright, have fun tonight, Shikamaru."

"You too, Sakura."

Shikamaru was one of the few people that didn't distance from her when they found out about her affair with an enemy and pregnancy, in fact their friendship only grew. He, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Naruto and Rock Lee were the only ones from Rookie 12 that supported and stood up for her. The rest - Neji, Tenten, Shino and Sasuke - had different, unknown to her reasons to not trust her anymore and spoke to her only when necessary. Although, she wasn't sure about Shino. His attitude never changed. Maybe he never liked her from the beginning? Just like Tenten. And Sasuke had too many reasons to despise her that she even didn't pay any attention to him, only when he decided to mess around, of course. Neji was the damn prideful Hyuuga he was born to be. Hinata had long ago given up in changing his mind.

...

Followed by loud cheers and shouts, Sakura drowned the sake. She wiped the drops from her lips and smiled victoriously at Kisame.

"Ne, Kisame," she smirked. "Looks like I won again."

Kisame fell back into his seat, visibly drunk - his eyes barely could focus on anything in the room let alone Sakura's face. "Pinky..." he hiccuped. "Damn..." Yeah, managing a proper statement was a problem too.

"I'll let you know when I'm in need of Samehada," Sakura patted the big nin's shoulder.

"Hey," he tried one more time, "d'ya think...money?" There was no way in hell he would give someone his precious sword. Even if this someone was Sakura, Kami knows what she'd do to it.

"Kisy, I'm sure Kakuzu wouldn't be happy to hear that you need to borrow money again."

"Damn right," the said nin crossed his arms on his chest and glared at Kisame.

"Aw, shit..." Kisame took his Samehada in a tight hug and sobbed. "My baby...that evil woman wants to sep-separrr-separate us...my poor baby..."

"Goddamnit, Fish-face!" Hidan slammed his fist against the table making Kisame glare at him. "Be a man and suck it up!"

"But...my b-ba-baby...imagine yourself in ma' place! What if she would take away you scythe?"

"Tch, first of all," the immortal held his index finger up, "I aint that freaking dumb - I'd never have a fucking drinking contest with that Babe. Second - no one touches my baby unless they want to become breakfast for Jashin," Hidan grinned.

Ino blinked and then whispered to Sakura: "Are they always like that?"

Sakura giggled. "Pretty much. But the fun starts when Hidan gets Kakuzu drunk."

The blonde shot an incredulous look at Kakuzu and then back at the drunk Kisame and laughing Hidan. "...some criminals they are."

"We're all humans after all," Ino almost jumped when Sasori behind them unexpectedly spoke. "May I borrow Sakura for a while?"

"Sure thing," Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino's sudden mood change, "take your time, honey." A wink was sent to the pinquette from her best blonde female friend.

...

"So, uh, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked Sasori who held her palm tightly in his and led them out of the bar to the alley.

"Nowhere...just thought you might want to get out for a moment," he smiled.

"Oh...thank you, I guess."

"Of course," he pulled her closer to him and caressed her cheek gently with the back of his palm, she leaned into his touch and smiled. "So beautiful," Sasori whispered softly, his fingers found the tip of her chin and drew her face closer to his so he could place a light kiss on her lips. Sakura responded immediately, and, with his hands buried in her long pink locks, their kiss deepened by every second their lips locked together.

They were so occupied with each other that they didn't notice that Sakura's back was already pushed against the wall.

Sasori lifted Sakura up and she locked her legs around his hips, her hands cupping his face, deepening their already passionate kiss. Sasori's hands roamed all over Sakura's body until they found the bottom of her skirt.

Sakura gasped when he bit gently her neck and roller up her skirt a little.

_You still love me. _Her eyes shot open when an image of a smiling Deidara popped in her mind, saying those words from her dream.

She quickly pushed this memory away, she wont let it happen again. Every time she wanted to become intimate with a man, a memory of Deidara stopped her. It made her feel guilty, like cheating on him.

Sasori didn't seem to notice anything and continued biting and kissing down her neck until he reached her collarbone; he rolled up her skirt once more, all the way touching and feeling the sift skin of her upper thighs.

_I was there. All the time. In your mind and in your heart._

The red head puppeteer pushed his own body closer against hers, closing the distance completely and kissing her deeply.

_I love you, remember that._

A tear rolled down her cheek making Sasori stop his actions.

"Sakura?"

"I'm sorry..." she quickly wiped the tear down, Sasori let her legs drop back on ground.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," Sakura shook her head, hair covering her face. "It's just...I can't."

He arched a brow. "You can't? Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"This...I can't...I'm sorry, Sasori. I really hoped this would work, but-"

"Let go of him," he understood why she was acting like that. "Move on. It's been five years already, Sakura. It's time for you to live your own life. Without him."

Sakura looked up at him with teary eyes, a flash of anger could be seen. "Do you think I don't want it?" Rain drops started to fall on them and a flash of lightning highlighted everything around them. "Do you think I like being this walking wreck I am now?" She practically shouted but her last words were spoken in a whisper that were almost drowned in the loud thunder thud.

Sasori sighed. "Sakura..."

"I saw him...in a dream. He said he wanted me to give you a chance," Sasori's eyes widened. "And I tried. I really did. But it doesn't...feel right with you. I'm sorry, Sasori."

...

Iruka felt the sudden need to punch someone when he saw Sakura being led out by that red headed criminal. And the need grew bigger when she came back in with teary eyes that she quickly wiped dry and smiled widely at Naruto. Seconds later he calmed a bit down, though, when Sasori came in with his usual bored expression though his movements clearly showed that he was angry.

Just what did happen between them in those ten minutes they were absent?

"Oi, Iruka!" A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see his old friend. "Why so serious?"

"Ahh, Kakashi. It's nothing." He glanced secretly at Sakura.

Kakashi noticed it and followed Iruka's gaze. "Hmm, interesting." He mumbled by himself. "Say, Iruka. Sakura looks thirsty, doesn't she?"

If it were possible, then Iruka would jump out of his pants at Kakashi's question. He immediately paled and wished that his death wouldn't have anything to do with Kakashi being an overprotective ex-sensei. It was known to pretty much every male in the village that if you wanted to date Haruno Sakura, you'll have to deal with her 'body guards' - Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Yamato.

"Y-you t-think?" Great, now, when did he start to stutter like a shy school girl?

"Yep," a cup filled with sake was shoved in his hands and himself being pushed towards Sakura. "Give her this. And remember," a dark aura surrounded Kakashi. "Don't screw up. Or else you'll be dead. Do I make myself clear, _Umino_?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good," Kakashi chirped and threw an arm around Genma's shoulders immediately engaging in the conversation.

...

"Yeah, that's a good one, Naruto," Sakura tried to catch her breath after laughing at a joke Naruto told them. "Hey, hold on, I'm gonna get myself something to drink."

"Sure, just come back soon, you know you don't want to miss the next one," her blonde friend winked at her and she again burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok. Give me a sec. I'll be right back," she wiped some laugh tears from her eyes and turned around...just to almost bump into the poor Iruka who tried to balance the sake in the cup and not drop it on Sakura. "Gee, sorry Iruka, I didn't saw you."

"It's ok," he smiled nervously. "After all, this one," he pointed at the cup, "was meant for you."

"Really? Wow, thanks a lot," Sakura took the cup and turned to go back to were Naruto's was telling funny stories from his missions that weren't classified as 'secret', but she stopped in mid-step and looked back at Iruka: "Hey, wanna come too? Naruto is telling funny stuff from his missions with the Uchiha. You should hear some of them."

Iruka nodded and followed her.

As if sensing a possible 'threat' to their precious team mate and personal medic, three menacing shadows slipped unnoticed in the crowd around Naruto. Well, they though that they did it unnoticed.

"Oi, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai! You finally showed up. Man, what a timing I was just about to tell an embarrassing story about Teme."

Iruka paled and took a step away from Sakura when his eyes met Yamato's that clearly showed 'One wrong move and you're dead' and Kakashi's 'Don't screw up or else'. He didn't even dare to look at Sai. What was with them and being so protective of Sakura? No other team acted like that. It was like Sakura was their little sister or a daughter to all of them that they kept on protecting. Though, he'd probably do the same if he were on that team.

"Now listen up," Naruto began. "Sakura-chan, remember when we, teme and Yamato went on that mission in Rain?"

Sakura immediately start to laugh and soon Yamato joined her. "How could I ever forget that," she managed to say, "it was our first mission again as a team 7, though, Kakashi was at hospital for overusing his Sharingan again."

A few chuckles were heard and Kakashi only shrugged. "Can't blame me. There were few cute nurses working that day."

"Yeah, yeah, we _all _know that, Kakashi," Naruto said. "Now, as Sakura-chan said, it was our first mission together and it just happened to take place in Rain when..."

...

Few more stories from Naruto and the rest of the team later Sakura poked Iruka in the arm. "Hey, what time is it?"

He quickly glanced at the wrist watch on his left arm. "It's almost 2:00."

Sakura nodded and emptied her cup. "Kakashi?" The said man looked up at her from where he sat at a table with some young jounin kunoichi on his lap. "Walk me home?" Sakura knew that no matter how important the situation was, she could always count on her _boys. _

On their way out of the bar, Sakura reminded the Akatsuki about the dinner she had planned the next...or the same day, seeing as it was already 2 a.m. and then she and Kakashi peacefully walked through the sleeping Konoha.

It was a comfortable silence between them, Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha and Sakura was deep in her thoughts.

Kakashi peeped at the woman next to him. "About Iruka-"

"Don't worry. I don't plan to have anything with him."

"Why not?"

Sakura frowned. "He's too..." she tried to think of a better word than 'boring' to explain why she would never have romantic relationship with him.

"Boring?" Sakura inwardly facepalmed as Kakashi said the word she was trying to avoid.

"Yeah."

"Hn," for a moment it was silent again then Kakashi spoke again: "He wouldn't suit you anyway."

Sakura had to laugh at this. "How come?"

The silver haired jonin sighed, closed the book and put it back where it was before he started to read it. "Well, no offense, but you have quite a temper and I highly doubt that Iruka could deal with one of your...onsets."

"Onsets? Kakashi, what are you tal-"

"See? There you go again."

She sighed. "I guess, you're right. Then why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Ahh, years and years of experience," Sakura playfully punched him in the arm.

"So, are you going back at the party?" She asked when they stood in front of her house.

"Nah, I off to my bed."

"Alright," Sakura gave him a quick hug. "Take care then, Kakashi_-sensei_."

"You too, Sakura-_chan._"

...

Sakura quietly entered her house and already spotted the sleeping form of the neighbor she had asked to look after Haru while she was out. The girl had fallen asleep on the couch in front of an turned on TV. Sakura liked her. She was one of the few who weren't afraid of Haru, that he might blow up something or the usual pranks kids his age throws.

She put a blanket on the sleeping girl, turned off the TV and went to bed herself.

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked up the scroll she was reading and saw an ANBU standing in front of her. "Report."<p>

"The enemy has been spotted outside Konoha."

"How far?"

"An hour, Lady Hokage."

"How much?"

"An army of at least 5,000 men."

She sighed and closed her eyes. It was 8 a.m. on a freaking Sunday! Who the hell attacks on Sundays? That Madara sure didn't anything better to do. When she opened her eyes, the shinobi in ANBU gear still stood there. "Ring the alarm and notify those on the list," she gave him a scroll where she had just yesterday listed her most trusted and best shinobi. Including Akatsuki. "I want them here in 5. Hurry up!"

When she was alone, Tsunade stood up and looked at Konoha from the window. _Madara, _the alarm signaling of an attack shattered the calm morning, _I won't let you have Konoha!_

* * *

><p><em>Again - thank you so much! You know what for, right?<em>

_I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Stay tuned for the next one and see what plans Madara has prepared for the future!  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Again, thank you! You've been an inspiration for me and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you did the previous._

_I sincerely apologize to all SasoSaku fans and lovers for making Sakura break up with Sasori. They both will find someone other to love in the future, so stick around to find out who!_

_Enjoy and let me know what you thought of this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Sakura shot up in her bed just after the alarm broke the peaceful morning and her pleasant dream.<p>

The alarm. It could mean only one thing and she knew what she had to do now.

In matter of seconds she was out of the comfy bed, wearing her ANBU gear and pulling her hair into a bun that she always had when was sent on missions. When she reached for her mask, one of her fellow ANBU shinobi appeared by her window that she left open at night.

"Haruno Sakura. Report to the Hokage immediately."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," but he was already gone.

"Mommy? What's going on?" Haru came into her room, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Sakura sighed. It was so much harder to think 100% only about the battle when you had someone precious to protect.

"Listen, Haru," from his experience, Haru knew that, when his mother addressed him by his name it meant something serious. He was wide awake and had his full focus on Sakura. "Remember the door in basement I showed you some time ago?" Haru nodded. "I want you and Aya go through that door, turn left and follow the tunnel. It will lead you to a safe place where the rest of the villagers will be evacuated." His eyes widened and before he could ask, Sakura continued. "Someone is attacking us and I need to protect the village. That's what a ninja must do, right?"

"I understand, mom. Be careful." Haru said in a serious tone that wasn't natural for a kid his age, but it was just what she expected from her son. Truly, in future he will be an excellent shinobi. She just hoped she will experience that.

"You too. I love you, Haru. Remember that."

"I love you too," he hugged her tightly and then quickly released her. "Now go. Kick some ass, mom!"

Sakura then gave some last instructions to Aya and watched her and Haru disappear through the door in the basement. It was Yamato's idea to build a tunnel from her house to the mountain where they usually evacuated civilians. She now thanked to gods that she had agreed to this otherwise she wouldn't be able to fight not knowing what had happened to her son.

She quickly formed the needed seals for her teleportation jutsu in a blink of an eye she was in Tsunades office that now was full with Konoha's best shinobi.

...

Tsunade was angry.

She was tired of all this. She should have been more sober when she agreed to be the Hokage. For ten years she had sacrificed her freedom, sanity and her whole life for this village she dared to call hers. She had promised to protect every one of her citizens an she will do that this time too, but man, Tsunade was angry.

She was so angry that no one dared to speak before she did. Even Naruto and Hidan kept quiet.

She watched her subordinates intently. Everyone who were mentioned in the scroll was there, staring at her silently, ready to take anything that came from her any second now.

Her eyes locked with her most important person's eyes. "Has anybody seen Uchiha Sasuke?"

"No, shishou," the person spoke. "He wasn't yesterday at the routine gathering nor has anyone seen him since Friday."

"That bastard," Naruto a step away from her growled and Sakura instantly prepared herself for trying to keep him quiet but much to her surprise, he said nothing more. He just stood there, clenching fists and trembling from anger, disappointment and the immense need to skin certain somebody alive.

Tsunade inhaled deeply. "I know we've been through similar things like this. Some of you more than others," she spoke. "Some of you even were responsible for those things," she looked at Pain and then continued. "We have experienced a lot, but we've always survived. No one could break us. And it will stay that way, even if I have to give up my own life."

None from the shinobi that were present doubted her words. They'd do exactly the same. Konoha was their home, it's citizens - their family. To protect them was in their blood.

The Hokage took a breath to continue when the door shut open and revealed two elderly looking people - The Konoha Council.

"Tsunade," Utatane Koharu spoke. "What is the meaning of this?"

Tsunade growled. "Kakashi, I thought I specifically ordered you to lock them in some place they wont get out." Kakashi gulped, but the blonde woman just sighed. "What is the meaning of what? We're at war, I believe I've said you this several times before."

"What she meant, Tsunade, was - why is Akatsuki here with Konoha's shinoby?" Mitokado Homura almost growled.

"I've told you this before also - the Akatsuki were the one's that informed us about Uchiha Madara's actions."

"That doesn't explain why you give them such liberty to take part in this meeting. This is a question that Konoha has to discuss only with it's allies!" Koharu yelled. Sakura mentally counted remaining seconds till Tsunade would lose her patience.

"The Akatsuki _is _our ally," she was still holding on, but Sakura guessed that one wrong word from one of the Elders and they will experience Tsunade's wrath.

"There is no such thing as an alliance between enemies, Tsunade!"

_3...2...1..._

"Listen you old sacks, I don't know what The Third was thinking by making you the Council, but you've been crossing the line quite a lot. You and your incompetent decisions are responsible for this situation-"

"How dare you accuse us-"

"Don't you dare interrupting me again, Koharu! I am not finished!" Tsunade stood up from her desk and stomped towards the two elders. "I am so sick of your conservative thinking, that I could kill you myself. We live in different times with different people. The enemy is a lot stronger than the one you had to deal in your time, so be nice and stay out of this," she was now completely in front of very confused and angry Koharu and Homura.

"Don't you forget we're the Council. You have no right to give orders to us," Homura said.

"Correction - you were the Council for The Third. As much as I respect the old man, but you leave me no other option," Tsunade straightened and looked at them with eyes that clearly showed authority. "I here by now remove you from the duty as Konoha's Council. Starting with today until we deal with the Uchiha Madara problem there is no such instance in The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Please leave my office."

The awkward silence that followed the Hokage's words could be sensed even outside the office. The ANBU that stood guard by the door shared some looks and leaned closer the door to catch a glimpse of what was going on there.

"Y-you have no right-"

"Would you rather like that I ordered to assassin you?"

Homura and Kohura, very much stunned, looked at Tsunade in disbelief, then turned around and left them in utter silence.

The Hokage returned back to her desk and sighed. "Now, thanks to both of them, we don't have much time left. We've discussed the strategy before. As for Uchiha Sasuke," her eyes found Naruto's. "Every one has the permission to kill him. Traitors will not be tolerated, is that understood?" Everyone nodded. "Naruto, that goes for you too. If you aren't sure about your mind, then let someone other do it in your place."

"I can do that," Naruto spoke bitterly. "I am the only one who has the right to kill him and I'll do that. Even if it is the last thing I'll do."

"That's what I expect from you. All of you," Tsunade once more eyed everyone in the room. All of them had survived endless battles and wars. Shinobi like them could make every Kage proud.

And then there were the Akatsuki. A group of missing nins, infamous criminals. Each one of them possessed exceptional powers and they even had the Rinnegan, that combined with Konoha's Byakugan and Sharingan would make any enemy tremble in fear. The state's best strategists, medics, fighters and other excellent shinobi were all ready to follow her orders. Only now Tsunade realized that she held an enormous power in her hands. She could now win wars and change the world. _Tch, Madara. Let's see who has learned from their mistakes. _

"We now have less that thirty minutes," she spoke again, "every one knows their task. Don't let me down. I am counting on you guys. You may leave now."

One by one they silently exited the Hokage's office. The Akatsuki, including Sakura, were the last one's that left.

"Sakura," the medic turned back to her mentor. The former rage and anger had vanished from her eyes that now held only fear and worry. She looked vulnerable.

"Yes, shishou?"

"Stay alive."

Sakura smiled. "I will."

* * *

><p>"Man, I can't wait to fucking reap some ass," Hidan stretched his limbs. The immortal has been complaining for the lack of sacrifices all the time and now he was ready to kill like never before.<p>

"If the army consists only of Zetsu's clones then you wont get anything from it," Kisame pointed out and laughed at Hidan's reaction.

"Shit, man. I don't mind this place and stuff, but they don't let me sacrifice as much as Jashin wants from me. It's my immortality we're talking about, for fuck's sake!"

"Have you talked about this with the Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I have to do missions for her in order to kill someone."

"A fair trade," Kakuzu said.

Before Hidan could shot something back an ANBU teleported right in the middle of them.

"An update from the Hokage," he, judging by the low voice, said.

"Continue," Pain came in front of him.

"We've received news that Suna and Iwa had crossed the border and will be here in time. Also, it seems that Uchiha Madara has Ame with him."

"Is that all?" Sighing inaudibly Pain asked and as the ANBU nodded he continued. "You can leave now."

"Well, we're in some shit now," Hidan stated after the ANBU left.

"Hn," Pain rubbed his forehead, "for once I agree with you."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sakura looked from Hidan to Pain, then to others while they shared their own looks.

"We..." Sasori started.

"We trained some shinobi in Ame a couple of years ago, told them some techniques that would make them stronger and better," Pain finished.

"Oh," Sakura inhaled deeply, "so, they basically know your fighting style and skills."

"That's right," Kakuzu nodded.

"That was years ago. Maybe they aren't even alive or, if they are, no one knows better than yourself what you can do," Sakura said as she checked her own weapons.

"You're right, but we shouldn't let our guard down," Sasori locked his eyes with hers. She didn't turn away and raised an eyebrow.

"A good shinobi must never let his or hers guard down. That's one of the main rules of being a ninja," she said. Being around Sasori was kinda awkward. He would try to catch her alone, brush their shoulders or just simply stare at her. Sakura did realize that she probably broke his heart and was hurting him, but she just couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt that surrounded her when being intimate with him.

"Ouch," Kisame chuckled and soon Hidan and Pain joined him. Sasori shifted uncomfortably when even Kakuzu smirked at him.

"Alright," Still smirking, Pain turned everyone's attention back to him. "Is everyone ready?" They nodded. "Sakura, do you have the ring on?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, be ready to perform the jutsu."

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"Fine," she sighed, "then it's time you start to explain all the bonuses I get by being one of you."_

_Pain nodded. "Of course. By being one of us you are allowed to use every one of us for missions and other related activities. However, it must be confirmed by me. This also means that the rest of us can request your help anytime we need. As soon as we manage our budget, you'll get your monthly pay check if there were any missions that you attended."_

_"Hold on," Sakura interrupted him. "How do you plan on having a budget?"_

_"Bounties," Kakuzu simply stated._

_"Aa," she turned back to Pain. "Continue."_

_"You already have the ring and soon you'll receive your cloak too. Now, about the ring. What did Deidara tell you about it?"_

_"Nothing much," Sakura shrugged. "Only that with the help of it you're able to summon the Akatsuki anywhere."_

_"Hn," he nodded again. "That's right. But, I've modified it over the last five years, seeing as the previous way wasn't really safe. It took too much chakra and concentration, which wasn't healthy for if a fight occurred. Now it takes one third of the chakra it did before. Also, I added a new thing. This is new, so everyone listen carefully."_

_They all unintentionally leaned closer and waited what he had to say._

_"By performing special seals that I'll show you later," Pain inwardly smirked as everyone seemed to almost read from his lips, "I'll be able to communicate with you through thoughts."_

_"That's kinda awesome," Hidan broke the silence that was caused by the news Pain told them. They all agreed with the Jashinist._

_"But," Sakura said still deep in her thoughts. "Doesn't it cause some side effects? For example, the Yamanaka clan that specializes in mind reading jutsus have slight headaches if they have to use them for long time."_

_"Thanks for reminding it, Sakura," Pain said. "It indeed induces a slight headache, a regular human being would even throw up or pass out, but it shouldn't be a problem for you. I'd like to believe that with this jutsu we'll be able to optimize our fights."_

_"Hehe," Kisame stood up and patted Pain's shoulder. "You've again proved why you're the Leader."_

_Pain smirked. "Alright, now pay attention to the seals."_

* * *

><p>They quickly formed the seals and Pain tested if it worked.<p>

_Can everyone hear me? _He asked in his mind.

_Loud and clear, _came an answer from Kisame and others simply responded with a 'yes' or 'fuck yeah' in Hidan's case.

"Good," The Leader spoke. "Now it's the part where we sit and wait for the enemy to appear."

"Or," Hidan had a maniacal grin on his lips, "we could just go out for a hunt."

Sakura smirked. She too couldn't wait to start the fight already. She's been passive these last years and her nerves itched to feel the adrenaline that rushed through her body when she was in a fight.

"By the way, Leader," Kakuzu spoke from the background, "how do we dispel that jutsu?"

"You don't," Pain simply stated. "I'll do it when we're finished. So that I can find you anywhere and talk out of doing reckless things."

"Can we communicate with each other?" Sakura asked.

If he was like normal people, Pain would probably grin sheepishly and then answer, but being the Akatsuki Leader he couldn't afford such luxuriousness. So, a regular person would say that he just looked expressionless at Sakura and answered: "I'm working on it. For now you'll have to put up with only my voice in your head."

"Well, I'll be damned if I could hear what Hidan thinks during his sacrifices," Kakuzu grunted.

"Yeah, it probably would scar you for life," the Jashinist smirked back while Sakura and Kisame chuckled as Kakuzu 'tch-ed'.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there, Madara," Sasuke said to the man that was running a step behind him.<p>

"Hn," was the only response he got from the older Uchiha. Sasuke started to understand why people usually got mad when he used that monosyllabic word/sound. It was damn annoying when you're hearing it 24/7. With exceptions of course.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to bring Ame with us?"

He _felt _Madara smirk at him before answering. "I'm more worried that we haven't been ambushed yet. We're almost at the gates. Konoha can't be that dense and not notice few thousands of people marching their way."

"It's probably a trap."

"Most likely," Madara agreed. Then he sensed someone approaching them. _That's what I'm talking about...if only there were more than one ninja coming to greet us. _"Sasuke."

"Hn, I noticed it too."

"Come out, Leaf shinobi," Madara said when they stopped. Almost immediately from the trees leaped a ninja dressed in ANBU ROOT's uniform. "What do you want?"

The ninja took more steps froward them and spoke: "The former Council of Konoha wishes that you accept this scroll."

Sasuke frowned. "Former?"

"The Hokage removed Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu from their duty as Konoha's Council, sir."

"Tch," Madara smirked. "Tsunade isn't as stupid as I thought. Who's in the Council now?"

"No one, sir. The Hokage canceled the Council." The ninja was still holding the scroll and inwardly shaking from fear. He wanted this to be over soon, so he could go hyperventilate somewhere where no one sees him. And hopefully the Uchihas won't kill him.

"I see," Madara closed the distance between him and the ninja and took the scroll. Turning his back at him, he opened the scroll and read the contents. _Well, this certainly changes things, _he smirked. "Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke quickly withdrew a kunai and aimed it straight for the shinobi's heart. In a second he dropped dead on the ground.

"Traitors won't be tolerated in my Konoha," Madara looked nonchalantly at the dead man.

* * *

><p><em>Aw, shit! <em>Sakura cursed when her opponent from Amegakure dodged her kunai.

_Everything's alright with you, Sakura? _Immediately she heard Pain in her mind. Since she used to have a split personality in her teenage years, having some other voice in her head wasn't that odd. She mussed that Hidan probably was used to this...since he claimed to have that god of him in his head.

_Yep, don't worry about me, Yahiko. How are the others? _Sakura punched the ground and smirked as the nin she fought fell into one of the craters she made.

Pain didn't answer for a moment, Sakura guessed he was contacting the others. So, she, just to kill the time, leisurely approached the stunned nin in the crater, jumped down at him and broke his neck. _Sasori said he could need some medical treatment. Can you do that?_

Sakura sighed. Of course Sasori would need her medical abilities. _Sure. Where is he?_

_Not far from you. Take the next turn to left, then right, then again left. He's currently fighting with a big guy._

_Thanks. I'm on my way._

She hurried the direction Pain had told her and just as she took the first turn, she run into someone. Looking up she saw that it was Raiden.

"Sakura!" He shouted. Sakura inwardly frowned. "I was just looking for you! That red haired dude needs your help."

"Red haired dude?" She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

"Yeah...that guy you were always with at our trainings."

"Oh, you mean Sasori? I was just...did he send you?"

"No, Pain did."

"I see."

_Yahiko? _Now she was 100% sure that something was off.

_Yes?_

_Did you send Raiden for me?_

_No. _Sakura didn't miss the surprise in his voice.

_Then we have a problem. _She also didn't miss that Raiden took her to the opposite direction Pain told her. _Yahiko?_

__Yes, I was talking to Sasori. He didn't send him either. Sakura, get away from him immediately!__

__I'm on it! __Sakura didn't need to be told twice. She snapped around and run the direction Sasori was. Unfortunately, she didn't get far - Raiden caught her before she could run away. _How did he...?_

"I don't think so, Sakura," Raiden smirked at her. "You're coming with me."

"Tch, like hell I am!" She challenged chakra in her fist and aimed for his face. Her fist didn't reached it's destination - the blonde male had caught it. Sakura's eyes widened and again she had to ask herself how this supposedly average nin could match her speed and wasn't afraid of her chakra fist.

Raiden smirked at her, obviously extremely pleased with himself.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, her fist still in his hand. "Who send you, Raiden? Madara? Is 'Iwato Raiden' even your name?"

"Now, now, Sakura. I'm afraid I can't answer your questions."

The last thing Sakura saw was Raiden's smirking face, she heard Pain calling her name in her mind but couldn't find the strength to respond him. Then her world turned black.

...

__Shit! __Pain cursed when Sakura didn't respond him. _Shit, shit, SHIT!_ Unfortunately for the nin from Amegakure who had thought that he could defeat Pain, Yahiko took all his anger on him. To sum up - it was one bloody mess when he finished.

__Sasori! How are you holding on? __He didn't even try to sound not so pissed.

__I'll live. Where's Sakura?__

__Captured. Drop everything your doing and meet me at the Hokage tower.__

__Understood.__

__Kisame. __

__Hold on, Leader. I have a persistent one here.__

__I don't care. Leave him or kill him immediately. I need you at the Hokage tower now. Sakura's been captured.__

__Fuck, Pinky! I'm on my way.__

__Hidan, is Kakuzu with you?__

__Damn right, __came a response from the immortal followed by maniacal laughter.

__Get his and your ass at the Hokage tower. Now.__

__Woah, slow down. What's the rush?__

__Sakura's been captured.__

__Fuck! Alright, we're on our way.__

Pain rubbed his temples and teleported himself the place he had ordered his subordinates to be.

"Oi, why are we here? Why aren't we looking for that bastard who freaking stole our Pinky?" Hidan started to yell as soon as he saw Pain.

"I agree with the idiot," Kakuzu said. "We should be looking for them. Do we even know who captured her?"

"Raiden," Pain and Sasori said simultaneous. Pain looked at the red head questioningly.

"I saw him around the time you said Sakura's coming to heal me," he answered.

"Damn, I had the feeling that he'll be trouble, " Kisame's grip around the hilt of his Samehada tightened.

Pain nodded. "Sakura told me that she saw Deidara in a dream a while ago. He had warned her about Raiden. Though, I didn't ask why, but I guess this is a serious enough reason to treat him as an enemy." He sighed. "Alright. We need to inform the Hokage. Then we'll try to look for her."

...

Somewhere in the woods near Konoha.

Madara looked at the unconscious pink haired woman in front of him. _Huh, she's smaller than I though she'd be. A perfect mask for her monstrous strength. _

"She's already here?" Behind his back stood Sasuke, cleaning his bloody sword and pointing at Sakura.

"Did you killed them?" Madara didn't even thought about answering such an obvious question.

"Hn. Imagine their faces when they saw me. Must have hoped that by giving us the parole and map of secret passages in Konoha they would escape their death," the younger Uchiha smirked__. __

"Hn," The older one gently took Sakura on his hands, "let's return to the base."

Sasuke blinked. "We're leaving them in Konoha?" He pointed at some random Ame nin.

Madara shrugged. "Zetsu will look after them."

With that they left.

Sasuke kept on glancing at Sakura who's limp body was laying in his immortal relative's arms. _Damn her stubbornness! Why couldn't she just leave when I told her? Damn you, Madara! Couldn't you chose some one other? _

_You knew how I felt about her._

__You knew it damn well.  
><em>_


	8. Chapter 8

_WARNING: a lot of caffeine, chocolate, sun and laughter stood by when I wrote this. So, I apologize for all the errors and some characters may seem to be OOC. Yeah...sorry._

* * *

><p>"Ne, Itachi," the said man glanced at his companion in the other dimension that people liked to call 'afterlife', "your brother has done it again."<p>

"What do you mean?" Itachi raised an eye-brow, knowing all too well what was meant by the previous made statement.

"Made a fool of himself again," the blonde one lazily, like a cat stretched his limbs.

"Hn," The Uchiha had to agree. He had repeatedly hit his head against some random trees or walls or other things that could survive his misery, when he found out what his still alive and kicking, little, foolish brother had done. Joined forces with Madara? It was worse than willingly giving himself into Orochimaru. Man, he should have better had Sasuke under his wing, train him not only physically but also mentally, because, he obviously lacked some brains. Some Uchiha he is.

"Ah, what wouldn't I give just to be down there," Deidara laid down on the extremely green grass that reminded him so much of someone's eyes. He sighed. "To blow up someone or something. To love my Sakura and Haru. To start my life all over," he finally added and sighed again.

Itachi who sat near him, looked at the painful yet dreamy look on Deidara's face. Over the years spent here in the afterlife, he had become fond of the always so cheerful bomber. And that meant something. While he was alive, only Kisame could satisfy his ideals of what he thought the word 'friend' meant. And Deidara wasn't that stupid as he had thought previously too, quite the opposite - he was a decent companion when Itachi's talkative side decided to wake up. Which wasn't that often, no matter how hard the blonde terrorist had tried to engage him into something supposedly interesting.

"Do you think there is a way we could get back to the real world?" With his eyes closed Deidara asked.

Itachi thought for a while. This was a question he had asked himself a lot. "Only if someone decides to revive us," it was the only logical way that he could think of. "But as far as I know, the person needs our bodies to do so. Since you blew yourself into bits and my foolish, little brother stole my eyes, I don't think that's quite possible." Yep, the talkative side was awake today.

"I see," Deidara said with thoughtful tone in his voice. "Would you mind looking at Konoha? How far they've gotten?" A moment later he asked.

Sighing and repeatedly saying in his mind that it's not healthy to worry so much about the real life when they were at peace here, with no health problems or wars, but then again - they were already dead, what more damage could it do? - Itachi got up and went to the mirror like thing and looked at Konoha. Quite an extra they had in afterlife, he had to agree. Though, he had to frown at what he was seeing. "You won't like this, Deidara."

"Hm?" Deidara sat up and looked at him with eyes that clearly showed worry. "Something has happened?"

"Aa."

"Well? Spill it out already, Itachi!"

Quickly thinking of how to tell what he saw as carefully as he could to Deidara, he decided just to say it how it was in the end, Itachi took a deep breath and said: "Sasuke has assassinated the Konoha council," exhale. Deidara raised an eye-brow that said 'Dude, I don't give a crap about the Council'. Itachi sighed and tried once more. An enraged Deidara wasn't a sight he liked to see. "Madara has kidnapped Sakura." There. He said it.

For full 10 seconds (not that Itachi counted, he just had an awesome sense of time) Deidara just stood in front of him, blinked and Itachi could see different emotions running across his eyes. Then, like snapping out of a dream, he blinked one more time and then almost inaudibly hissed: "What?"

Of course, he heard it perfectly well, Itachi thought. That's why he didn't answer, quite honestly, he wouldn't manage - Deidara continued: "He did what?" The his fists suddenly were thrown into his blond hair, his blue eyes showed such rage. "If that bastard merely touches a hair on her head, I'll kill him. I'll find a way how to do that and kill him! I give you my word, Itachi. If there is even the slightest hope of getting back to life I-"

"What would you do, Deidara?"

Both Itachi and Deidara spun around themselves, looking like some kids who had just witnessed someone talk to them in an empty place...which wasn't far from reality. In fact, they just heard someone - or something - ask Deidara what would he do and seeing that they were in this place all alone, for five years already, they slightly freaked out. Itachi even started to seriously consider that he's hearing voices. Something that wasn't quite common in his bloodline.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"I think I'm hearing voices," Deidara said while looking around himself, trying to find something that would explain that voice just moments ago.

"Then you're not the only one," Itachi added and didn't fail to notice the blonde one sigh in relief.

"Iwato Deidara, Uchiha Itachi. If you were given a second chance to live, would you fulfill a duty I'm about to give you?" The voice spoke again.

Both men blinked and shared looks between them. Then Deidara nodded at Itachi, who then answered the mysterious voice that talked to them out of nowhere. "What duty?" He asked.

"Yes or no?" The voice didn't allowed any questions. Again the two looked at each other; Deidara again nodded.

"We accept."

"Good. Then I will grant you another chance to live. In exchange you must prevent Uchiha Madara from world domination."

Deidara gaped, then whistled. "Didn't saw that coming."

"Are you ready?" The voice again asked.

"Wait, hold on!" Deidara said earning a questioning look from Itachi, but he ignored it. Being the curious person he is, he just had to ask: "Who or what are you?" Itachi inwardly facepalmed. They were just about to be brought back to life and he asked something like that? Sure he wanted to know the answer too, but why push the luck?

"Sometimes knowing everything isn't healthy for you, Deidara," it said again and Itachi had to agree.

"Yeah, but-" a glare from Itachi silenced the blonde and he huffed. "Fine. Then hurry up. I have some ass to blow up." Another inward facepalm.

Then, saying nothing more, the voice sorta vanished and they were surrounded by white light that blinded them. It felt like they're sucked into vacuum and then just pushed out of it - they landed somewhere.

"Freaking voices, or whatever it was," Deidara, rubbing his eyes, said. "Making us blind won't help anything!" He shouted and threw a fist at the ceiling. When his brain registered that it was ceiling not the always so blue sky that was above him the last five years, he frowned. "Where are we anyways?"

"Deidara? Itachi?" They both looked at where the voice came from. Then Itachi noticed that they had landed in the Hokage's office, the Hokage herself now looking at them with eyes wide...and so was the rest of the people that were there - the Akatsuki and some shinobi from Konoha.

Deidara rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly: "Umm...surprise?"

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly came back to consciousness. With her eyes still closed she mused where she was now. Maybe some cave, because it smelt awfully a lot like wet earth and other things that were typical to caves. It might as well be some basement or underground base.<p>

Her head hurt like hell and she swore she'd kill the first person she'll see if she were drained from chakra. Carefully channeling chakra into her fingers she sighed in relief - some kidnappers they were - and pressed them against her forehead. Feeling the throbbing pain leave her, Sakura inhaled and exhaled few times to calm her down.

"Fucking Raiden," she cursed quietly, "I'm gonna rip him to shreds the next time I'll see him. That's a promise."

"No need for that, he's already dead."

Her eyes shot open she herself sat up in the bed Sakura only now noticed she's sleeping. It was a small room, furnished only with a bed and small desk that held the only light source - a candle - leaving the rest of the room in a soft yet dark shadow. At least it wasn't some cave as she guessed moments ago.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

A dark figure emerged from the shadow and noticing the hideous orange mask, Sakura growled: "Uchiha fucking Madara. Why am I not surprised."

Madara leaned against the desk and looked at her. Sakura felt uncomfortable. It's not that everyday she gets checked out by some immortal freak that wears a lollipop mask with only one hole in it. "Haruno Sakura," he said nothing more.

_Oh, look - he knows my name_, you could almost touch the sarcasm in her voice.

_Sakura? _The owner of the name almost jumped. Hearing Yahiko's voice so suddenly took her by surprise. _Are you alright? _

Glancing quickly at Madara, making sure he didn't notice what was going on in her mind, Sakura answered: _Yeah. I'm peachy. _

_Do you know where are you?_

_Somewhere underground, don't know where exactly. I was knocked out, _she said still wondering why Madara was being so quiet.

_I see. Are you with Raiden?_

_No, according to Madara he's dead._

_Madara's with you?_

_Yeah. He's standing there and just looking at me and creeping me out with that fucking mask. _Meanwhile, Madara left his previous spot and moved closer to Sakura and sat on her bed. "Do you know that you're probably the most intriguing woman I've met in my life?" _Great, now he's hitting on me, _Sakura groaned in her thoughts. _Deidara won't like this..._came a response from Yahiko.

_Yeah...wait. What did you say? _

"Sakura, do you know why are you here?" _Oh, shut up, Madara. Yahiko! Would you mind repeating the last sentence?_

"How would I know that? I can't read minds and quite frankly, I don't even want to know what's going on in your twisted mind," Sakura spat back. _Yahiko! Don't you say things like that and then just keep quiet!_

"You're here because, first of all I need your medical treatment," ignoring her harsh answer Madara said.

Still getting no response from Pain, Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha in front of her. "Why? Couldn't you just take some random medic from Ame?"

"I need the best one and according to the rumor, you are the best one."

Sakura snorted. "For someone who's as old as you are, you should know not to trust rumors." _Yahiko, the hell? _

"The Bingo books seem to agree with the rumors," through the single hole in the mask, Sakura could see the Sharingan.

"Whatever," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Weren't you immortal? Or did little Sasuke finally hit puberty and he needs to heal acne?"

"You should be more serious when you talk to your superiors," Madara replied in colder voice than he was speaking before. Sakura guessed that she had finally cracked him.

"Tch, it's quite impossible to be serious with someone who has lollipop mask on their face," Sakura raised a defiant eyebrow.

"I'll take it off when you agree."

"What if I don't agree?"

"Say good-bye to your village and son."

_Son of a bitch! _

_I hope it wasn't meant for me, _Pain finally said something.

_It will if you don't explain what you meant by 'Deidara won't like this'!_

_I'm sorry, we were thinking how to find and rescue you._

_What's there to think? We have a whole tracking team - Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Plus Neji and Kakashi with his dogs. Also Naruto is quite awesome in tracking when he's in sennin mode. Now, explain!_

_Hmm, those were exactly the ones we chose. I see you know your comrades better than anyone else._

_Yahiko..._

_Alright, alright. We were just starting a meeting with the Hokage when Deidara and Itachi appeared out of nowhere. They claimed to be in the afterlife just moments before and that some 'voice' offered them to be brought back to life if they agree to stop Madara. That's all they said. We're now following a trail. It's quite surprising that Madara traveled by foot...Sakura? Are you alright?_

To Madara it looked like his argument had stunned the pinquette when in fact she was processing what Pain said to her. Deidara was brought back to life. He was alive. She felt like fate just kicked her in the guts, cause dreams like that usually didn't come true. _...Deidara is alive? _

_Yes, and very angry. I'm afraid he would kill Madara with bare hands if he gets near him. Do you know why he took you?_

_He needs a medic...didn't say more...is he with you now?_

_Yes. He's alright. Even Itachi is alright. I mean, no disease or blindness._

"What it's gonna be, _Sakura_?" Madara's voice brought her back. When did he got so close to her again?

Sakura gulped. "Why exactly do you need a medic?"

"While my soul is immortal and the majority of the body too, my skin is not. I need you to regenerate it."

Almost snorting, Sakura answered: "Then you have the wrong medic. Shishou is a master in that jutsu, I haven't mastered it yet. Why didn't you ask Kabuto? He can easily transform your soul to a younger body, say, Sasuke's?"

"I'm pleased with my body, thanks. And besides, Kabuto creeps the crap out of even me. Since Orochimaru died, he's the next freak in line."

Sakura chuckled evily. "News flash, Uchiha. Snake's alive."

Madara froze and it felt like with him froze the whole air in the room. _How far you are, Yahiko? I think my living seconds just got limited._

_Nearing the Ame's border. Why? What did you do?_

_Told Madara that Orochimaru is alive. Apparantely the snake creeps the crap out of him._

_Sakura, _Pain groaned, _this won't help me hold Deidara back!_

_Tell him that if he won't calm down I'll kick his ass personally._

It was silent for few seconds in both places - the room and her mind. _Deidara says that you haven't changed at all and that you should not worry about Madara. If he needs the best medic then he won't kill you. I agree with him. Did Madara say why he needs you?_

_To regenerate his skin._

_I see. We reached the Ame's border, but it doesn't look like you're in there. One of Hatake's dogs just reported that the trail continues in Land of Rivers. We're taking a short-cut from here._

_Land of Rivers? Isn't that the place of Akatsuki's former base?_

_That's right. Though, we destroyed it, there's a slight chance that you are there. The underground floors may still be in good state. I'll inform you when something comes up._

_Alright, be careful. Tell Deidara to be careful too._

_I feel like some cheap messenger, _Pain groaned and Sakura chuckled...noticing too late that she didn't do it in her mind, meaning, Madara heard her chuckle.

"What's so funny?" The Uchiha hissed.

"Your reaction at what I said," she quickly said. "Didn't thought that someone like Orochimaru could scare you, the 'almighty' Uchiha Madara," Sakura was now literally laughing in his face.

In a flash like movement, Madara's hand gripped Sakura's throat, making it extremely hard for her to breathe, his face mere inches away from hers. "Don't toy with me, _Sakura_," he hissed. "I could break your pretty neck with one movement."

Not intimidated by his actions, Sakura glared and hissed back: "You won't do that. You need me."

Before Madara could say something, he was interrupted by Sasuke who appeared at the door. "Madara. Let her go."

"Oh, look, Traitorous himself is here too," Sakura, now healing the future black spots from Madara's fingers on her neck, said.

"Don't you have anything else to do, Sasuke," Madara hissed not looking at the younger Uchiha.

"I do and so do you. Konoha has been spotted outside the village's borders. Most likely a search team. You better go and put outside a decent genjutsu, the one we have - even I can sense it," Sasuke leaned against the door frame.

"Hn," Sakura watched the immortal Uchiha stand up and without hesitation approach the door and Sasuke that stood there and then stopped. Not looking at her, Madara spoke: "I'll be back, Sakura."

"Can't wait," Sakura said bitterly when he left. "And what are you waiting for? Came here to look at me too?" She hissed at Sasuke that still hadn't left. _Oi, Yahiko._

_Yes?_

_How far are you?_

_Land of Rivers. The trail definitely leads to the hideout._

_Good. Be sure to sense for genjutsus. They had found out about you guys and Madara's placing a stronger genjutsu on this place. I hope Kakashi or Hyuugas will sense it._

_Sakura, don't forget about Itachi, the Sharingan Master._

_Right. Just be careful. How's Deidara doing?_

_Raging more and more with every second we're coming closer. It's worse than Hidan when Kakuzu refuses to sew his head back on._

Sakura had to smile at this but she held back. There was no way she could hide a smile from Sasuke. Sharingan or no Sharingan, every one who owned it had an exceptional eye sight. _Tell him I'm alright._

_I will. You be careful._

_Yeah. _She looked back at Sasuke who smirked at her.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asked.

"Tch, what has my stubbornness to do with anything?"

"If you would listen to me, you wouldn't be here."

"Where's the fun in that?"

With quick steps he was in front of her with anger in his eyes. Sakura rolled hers. Relatives, much?

"Listen to me, Sakura," he leaned closer her until his eyes was at the level of hers, "no one's going to find you here. You're trapped with us and I won't be always around to protect you from Madara and-"

"Cut the crap!" Sakura hissed. "Why do you think I became Tsunade's apprentice? Why I took the jounin trainings? ANBU trainings? Huh? I'll give you the answer - to become stronger. And according to the word that's spreading around the world - I am stronger. And I can take care of myself perfectly well." She finished.

The smirk found it's way back on Sasuke's face. "That doesn't explain why are you here."

"Maybe I did it on purpose. Maybe it was the plan from the beginning."

"You're lying."

"You don't know that, Sasuke."

"You're right," he straightened and turned to leave the room. "But remember - you're stuck here and no one is going to find you."

* * *

><p>"We're getting nearer," Itachi said to Pain, "genjutsus are getting more complicated."<p>

"How many stages this one had?"

"Three. Assuming that we're 2 hours away from the hideout, there will be seven more shields plus the one Sakura said Madara's putting on."

"Hn," Pain nodded. "They are delaying us. We should be ready for a fight when we get there."

"Oi! Leader!" Towards them ran Deidara. "Are there any news from Sakura?"

Pain sighed. This was getting on his nerves. He had an enemy to deal with and Deidara's constant worrying over Sakura was only increasing his headache. Come to think of it, he's been having a headache for the past few weeks, maybe he should talk to Sakura about it. "No. Which means she's alright. Now, focus on your task."

"But I already blew up the nearest underground tunnels! There's no freaking way where even a rat could get through. Now, check on her! Please?" The blonde pleaded.

The Leader of the Akatsuki rolled his eyes and focused on Sakura. _Sakura?_

_Mm? _A response from her came immediately.

_Deidara demanded that I check on you. How are you?_

_Well...I am trapped in a chamber with only a bed and desk and candle that's going to burn out any minute. Did I mention that Madara's back? Yeah. He just stares at me. Said he won't leave until I'll agree to regenerate his skin. Other than that - I'm awesome._

_That's all he wants from you?_

_Umm, no. What I get from Sasuke is that the old bastard has some 'special' plans for me._

_Special plans, huh?_

_Yep. You better hurry up. I'm getting uncomfortable here._

_We'll try. The genjutsu shields are slowing us down._

_How many did you break already?_

_Five. Seven more to go. The last one had three stages._

_I see. Tell Itachi to look out for Tsukuyomi shields. I heard they are putting those on too._

_Great. _He rubbed his forehead, earning a questioning look from Deidara. _Thank you. You're helping us quite a lot._

_That's the least I can do. And tell Dei to stop worrying. I wont let that old bastard harm me._

_Alright. Have fun with Madara._

_Tch._

"Well?" Deidara asked, his hands on hips.

"She's alright. Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Sakura said to look out for Tsukuyomi shields."

Itachi had a 'The hell?' look on his face. It wasn't hard for him to break the shields, but with more stages plus Tsukuyomi...it would be tense for the next two or so hours, for the lack of better words. "Got it. We should continue."

"Yeah," Pain turned around and spotted Kakashi. "Hatake." The said man looked up from his book, it amazed him how the famous Copy Nin could focus at two not related tasks at the same time. "Tell the Hyuugas to scan for shields again." Kakashi nodded and gave the instructions to the Byakugan users.

Tsunade had made him and Kakashi the leaders of the mission, meaning, Pain was responsible for Akatsuki and Hatake for Konoha. So far they've been cooperating with no problems. Great minds do think alike.

...

"Itachi?" Deidara asked thoughtfully while they were running towards the next shield.

"Hn?"

"How do you disable the Sharingan? I mean, like not yourself, but someone else."

Itachi looked at him warily. "By placing a chakra knot in in the main chakra channels from the eye."

Deidara nodded. "Does it disables the Sharingan's affect on your body?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say we put a chakra knot in Madara's eyes, would that slow him down or disable some his abilities? I've been thinking of how we can stop him."

The Uchiha thought for a while. It could work. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan does make Madara immortal, so by disabling it, they may get an opening. "It's worth a shot," Itachi answered and quickened his pace until he was right next to Pain and Kakashi.

"What's the matter, Itachi?" his leader asked him.

"Has Sakura agreed to heal Madara?"

"No, not yet."

"Then tell her to agree."

"Why?" Kakashi too engaged their conversation. "What have you on your mind?"

"Deidara had this idea, if she can put a chakra knot in his eye's it would somehow affect him. So, if she agrees to heal him, she get's an opening to place a chakra knot...Son of a bitch." Deidara almost fainted when he heard what Itachi just said, Hidan whistled and Kisame chuckled. The others just stared at him. _The _Uchiha Itachi just cursed. In front of everyone.

"Ita-"

"That bastard's still alive," gritting his teeth, Itachi stared in one direction. Neji activated his Byakugan to see what had made the Uchiha so angry and then saw him. His chakra flow was weaker than before but it was definitely him.

"My," the intruder spoke with a smirk on his face. He may not be in his old body, but his voice had the same arrogant sound, "Akatsuki and Konoha under one roof. You must be really desperate." That faint hiss that was heard in the man's voice made Itachi want to throw up. Sasuke should have killed Kabuto too, would have speared them the freak's comeback.

"Orochimaru," somehow managing to calm himself down, Itachi asked in a cool voice. "What do you want?"

* * *

><p>"Sakura."<p>

No response. Madara sighed. That woman was stubborn, Sasuke was right, he just didn't imagine that she was _this _stubborn.

"Have you made up your mind already?" And he wasn't a very patient man.

"Tch," she continued to stare at the wall, hands crossed over her chest, back against the pillows placing herself in a half sitting, half sleeping position. "What do I get from agreeing?"

That was something. Maybe in the end he will break her. "Everything a woman like you would want - a man who's ruling the world by your side, life with no worries, no wars, Sasuke as your dog. Everything you want."

Sakura snorted. "You and me? Uchiha, stop talking nonsense, I might die from laughter and then you'll need to kidnap shishou and she's worse than me, or Kabuto. I'm sure you'd _love _him. Besides, I could make Sasuke my dog without you."

"You still refuse?"

"Damn right. Don't you have to something else? Like, making sure your defense is working or subordinates aren't slacking off or, you know, world domination isn't a joke. You should pay more attention to it."

Madara would groan if he wasn't an Uchiha, so instead he sighed and unintentionally took off the mask and rubbed his eyes - a habit he had picked on over the years. He was tired. Maybe he should try sleeping, but it won't work most likely. He hadn't slept in decades, he just couldn't. That's why he needed her. Sakura was a medic and he was sure she had some tricks how to force someone sleep. And besides, every man needs a pretty wife- woman, a woman. Every man needs a woman. He's not making her his wife, tch, he's not a softie. He's the freaking Uchiha Madara, he doesn't need to have ties with anyone. It would make him look weak.

And this particular, pink haired, green eyed, petite woman was just so hard to please. How could that Deidara kid put up with her that long, was beyond his understanding. No wonder he blew himself up.

But still, she was intriguing. Something drew him to her and made him make her want him.

He observed her once more. She was frowning and focusing at something, like thinking. She's been doing this a lot and for a moment he had feared she was communication with someone through mind, but no matter how great Konoha was, only the Yamanaka clan was able to use mind techniques in far distances. So, there was no way she was communicating. She was just probably intensively considering his offer. He smirked. An Uchiha always gets what he/she wants.

"If I agree," Sakura spoke and Madara straightened his posture, inwardly grinning. "promise to let me go?"

She wasn't paying attention to what he was saying the whole day, was she? "Well...no."

"Bastard!" She hissed. Oh, he liked her wild side.

Then she shot a glare at him...her eyes didn't left his face...they widened and he realized that he took off the mask. _Way to go idiot, _he could just kill himself now. He'd told her she'll see his face only if she agrees...now he has to think of new tactics.

"You know," she smirked, "you look like a mummy."

* * *

><p><em>So, this is the part where I should prepare myself for all the things that SasoSaku fans have for me, right? But seriously guys. Be gentle. I, myself, am a die hard DeiSaku fan, so it was just a matter of time when the idea of bringing Deidara back to life would pop up in my mind.<em>

_Though, I do hope that DeiSaku fans haven't left me - so, let me know guys what you think. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you all for sticking with me this long! Few more chapters left for this story...*sniff*...but it was fun at times, wasn't it? ^^_

_The usual: leave a comment after you read it, alright? Thank you._

* * *

><p>A mummy.<p>

Haruno Sakura, apprentice of Senju Tsunade (one of the Legendary Sannin, the Hokage of Konoha), ex-student and team mate of Hatake Kakashi (the famous Copy Nin), supposedly a very smart, young woman, an outstanding medic just said (with a smirk on her lovely face) that he looked like a mummy.

A mummy.

If he really looked like one, which he hoped he didn't (yet), then why Sasuke hadn't said a thing?

Oh, right.

Sasuke feared and respected him. This woman (mentioned in the second passage), however wasn't feeling any sort of fear or respect towards him. Even worse, she had the guts to laugh in his face.

"So, that's why you need me to fix your skin," she continued to smirk. "No wonder, though. Women probably scream bloody murder and run away when you take that mask off." Was he really that hideous? "Is that a wig or your natural hair? I assume that by having skin at such bad state, the hair starts to fall out."

Ignoring her harsh comment, when he really should show this woman the true powers and nature of Uchiha Madara, he asked one more time: "Do you accept or should I just start shedding blood of those who are precious to you?"

Her upper lip twitched in disgust as she spoke: "By doing that you won't gain anything. I'll end my life myself as soon you kill the last person precious to me."

"You're willing to die for those who will only engrave your name in a stone, when you have a chance to have a life with no worries, no wars, no pain, no-"

"Nothing," she finished for him. "Life with nothing." Her voice had lost the previous bravery, he now could hear only plain coldness. "It's a life of a zombie. War. Pain. Suffering. Death is what shapes us. Love, friendship, happiness and birth is what makes us alive. The world you have in mind, the one you want to create - is not a life. It's an imprisonment. I rather die than spend my living days without my family and friends." Her eyes filling with a glint he has yet to find a meaning of it.

"You can always form another family, make new friends," he said, finding this conversation very intriguing and wanting to push her more, to see if she'd break.

"And the memory of those who you have lost will always haunt you. They will invade you dreams, eventually you'll start to see them, hear and feel them everywhere until...until you'll break. You'll try to ignore them, but you'll fail. And because of that, in the end you'll become a heartless, soulless monster."

Intriguing, indeed. Was that how she felt after Deidara died? Or has she lost more than he knew about her? He did know only little of her family, almost nothing, though, there was never a record about who her parents were or if they were still alive, or if she had any siblings.

No wonder she was so attached to her team mates and mentor.

He was about to ask her those questions, he already opened his mouth to ask when she beat him to it.

"Come," she said in a nonchalant voice, "lay down on the bed. I'll start with your hair and face."

* * *

><p>"What I want?" Orochimaru smirked making Itachi inwardly groan. Why he had to be born at the same time when this freak lived? "The same you want - the downfall of an Uchiha. Madara in particularly."<p>

"Why?" Asked Kakashi.

"I think you'd agree with me that the plan he has for us - the mortals- " Hidan snorted, "is not quite the entertaining one. I'd like to keep a control over my mind. But, you see, I'm in no shape to actually do something - this body I'm in now, is weak. In fact, it's quite tempting to be here," he looked at everyone with a look that's usually distinctive for one that's looking at their favorite food they're about to eat, his long tongue shot out of his mouth and licked lips, "so many perfect bodies - the Sharingan, the Rinnegan, the Byakugan, Kyuubi - my favorite ones-"

"Alright, that's enough!" Pain, feeling quite disgusted with the man in front of them, ordered. "Either you leave now or we make sure you're not coming back to life like a cockroach again."

"I see," Orochimaru smiled his signature snake-ish smile, "forgive me gentlemen and a lady -," Naruto instinctively took a step closer to Hinata, to protect her, "-for my intrusion. However, I'd be more than pleased if you'd make sure the humanity won't meet it's doom by the hands of Uchiha Madara."

"Ok," Deidara said when Orochimaru vanished in a cloud of smoke, "he officially weirds me out."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah..." Then he looked back at Kakashi: "We should continue. Orochimaru has delayed us too long, Sakura-chan is waiting for us."

Kakashi shook head and said: "It's getting dark. There is no use in searching blindly and waste our energy. I say we camp here and continue early in the morning."

"Camp here?" Deidara shouted. "This is Sakura we're talking about, goddamnit! Who knows in what state she is now and if we waste our time she might-"

"Deidara!" Pain silenced his subordinate. "Hatake is right, we need to rest. We won't be much of a help for her if we're tired and out of energy. Don't forget that Itachi has to break all the shields."

"My stamina is much greater than it was before I died," Itachi said to Pain and then turned back at Deidara. "They are right. You need to rest too, they are Madara and Sasuke you're gonna face tomorrow."

The rest of the Akatsuki expected that their blond comrade would snap at the Uchiha or argue as he did usually, but instead he just plopped on a larger rock, sighed and glared at him. "Fine," he said quietly.

"Do they brainwash you in the afterlife?" Hidan whispered to Kakuzu.

"How could I know that? Never been there," he whispered back.

Pain observed the miserably looking Deidara and said: "Alright. We stay here for night."

"We should have had Yamato-taichou with us," Naruto looked at the sky and chuckled slightly. "It looks like it's going to rain."

...

Deidara sighed for the hundredth time this day. He was so close to see her again, yet all he could do is sit and wait for the next morning. He hated to admit it, but he was tired too. Five years without practice took the best of him and now he was leaning against the rock he sat previously on, sulking about how useless he felt and trying to catch a bit of sleep. He's not going to let Sakura down, that's a promise.

"You alright there?" He looked up to the owner of the voice - it was Naruto, Sakura's best friend, he remembered.

"I've been better, 'mm," he sighed.

"I know how you're feeling," Naruto sat down too and sighed. "Sakura-chan is like a sister to me. I'd kill me if something happened to her."

"Yeah. Wouldn't be that much fun if I came back to life only to see her die."

"True. But you have Haru," Naruto saw Deidara's eyes light up with warmth and love. "He's a good kid," he continued to observe the older blonde. "Teachers at the Academy say that he's almost at the level of Itachi when he was at that age."

"Really?" Deidara looked at him with surprise and genuine pride in his eyes.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence, Naruto was gazing at the stars and Deidara staring at the bonfire. He has yet to meet his own son, and frankly? He was terrified. What if Haru won't approve of him as a father? What if he screws up everything? All those 'what if's' were driving him mad. But one thing he knew for sure - he's definitely not giving up. His eye caught the slight movement Naruto made to shift himself more comfortable on the hard ground.

"Naruto?" The said man looked at him. "Thank you. For being such a great friend for Sakura. You have no idea how much you've helped her and Haru."

Naruto smiled. "They're my family. I'd die for them, I give you my word." Then as if something just popped in his mind he grinned. "You know what? I like you," he patted Deidara's shoulder heavily. "Despite the fact that you killed Gaara."

"Hey, I was just following my orders," Deidara defended himself.

"I know."

"Though, I won't say that I didn't enjoy it. It was a good fight," he grinned at the face Naruto made and then laughed with Naruto soon joining him.

"That's Gaara, alright. He won't go down without a fight," Deidara nodded remembering the fight years ago. "Alright, Deidara. We should have some sleep. Got some ass kicking tomorrow."

Naruto stood up, stretched his limbs and yawned. Saying his 'goodnight' to Deidara, he went back to where he had left his belongings.

With wind tousling his hair, Deidara looked up to the stars. _Hang in there a bit longer Sakura. I'll be there soon._

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned against the wall and slid down on the ground, tired as hell and wanting nothing more than sleep. She'd been working for few hours now, placing chakra knots in Madara's chakra system, regenerating his skin and poisoning him with the poison she and Sasori had worked on. Without the Uchiha's notice, of course. She was surprised that he didn't notice it.<p>

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Her _patient_ asked with amusement in his voice.

"What do you think? I told you I haven't mastered this jutsu yet, so obviously it takes a toll on me. Plus, I was fighting with them damned Ame nins you brought to Konoha _and _I haven't had anything to eat since morning," she whined. "By the way, what time is it?"

"It's past midnight."

"Great," she had restored most of skin that covered Madara's head but now she was drained. Sleep, food and shower would be awesome right now. "Get out of the bed. Let me sleep at least."

The Uchiha stood up and nodded. "I'll send somebody with food. Wouldn't want you to starve to death, now would we?" He smirked. With his recovered skin Sakura could see that he had the typical Uchiha features and that he was quite handsome. Like, Uchiha handsome.

"Whatever," she groaned. "Just make it quick."

_..._

Just when she was already drifting in sleep, the door opened again, revealing Sasuke with a plate in his hands.

"Here, that should be enough."

"Thanks. Do I get to shower too?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pointed at the opposite wall. Apparently there was a door she hadn't noticed.

"I could swear that the door wasn't there before," She said with pure surprise in her voice.

"Hn," the Uchiha smirked. "How are you feeling?"

Sakura choked on her late lunch. "Excuse me?"

"Am I speaking in a language you don't understand?"

She gulped down the bite she took and narrowed eyes at him. "No. But as far as I know, an Uchiha doesn't care about others. Except your brother. He is a sweetheart."

"Was."

"Mm?" Sakura wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, yeah, she was that starving.

"Itachi _was _a...whatever you called him. Not is. He's dead, I killed him."

"Yeah, yeah. Details," she took the glass of water but before she drank from it, she poured few drops in her palm and scanned it with chakra. Finding what she had predicted to find in the water, Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "Sleeping drugs, huh? You'll have to do better than that to take me down." Then she quickly dispersed the drug from the water and drunk it greedily.

"Sakura, can I ask you one question?"

"Shoot it."

"When did we become like this?"

With wide eyes Sakura stopped in mid-chew and stared at him. "Like what?"

"Enemies."

"Sasuke," the medic wiped her lips with the back of her palm, "is that what you think of me? An enemy? We used to be team mates, for Kami's sake!"

"Exactly."

She blinked at him and then sighed. "Well, for starters - you broke my heart and chose Orochimaru, then you tried to kill me, Naruto and Kakashi. And when I finally found someone who appreciated and loved me for who I am, you decided that you suddenly miss us and returned to Konoha. But that's not all. No. You couldn't deal with the fact that you no longer interest me. Do you think that calling me in all those 'nice' names would help you win my heart or whatever you tried to do? Shh, don't answer that, I'm not finished." She took a sip of the water and continued. "After that stunt you pulled out five years ago, I just couldn't take it anymore. I had enough of your arrogant, bastardy attitude, so I ignored you and I guess that pissed you off and that's when you started to annoy the crap out of me. You plus alcohol? Not a good couple."

Sasuke didn't say a thing for a while and Sakura returned back to her lunch. She always had a good appetite and she wasn't ashamed of that. "Would it be wrong of me to ask a second chance from you?"

"Sasuke, how many second chances do you think you deserve? You've had more than you're worth it."

"Hn. You really hate me, don't you?"

"No, not anymore," she surprised him with her answer. "I pity you."

* * *

><p>"Sasori," the blonde Hokage said while doing some paperwork. "Calm down."<p>

The puppeteer looked up from the place he was sitting. "I am calm."

Tsunade sighed. "Your chakra doesn't lie. Relax, they're gonna bring her back safely."

"Hn."

Sasori didn't go on the 'Save Sakura and kill Madara' mission mainly because he had several nasty injuries that would prevent him from giving his best at a fight. The other reason would be Deidara. He was happy that the brat and Uchiha were back but that also meant that he has now zero chance in changing Sakura's mind. There was no doubt who she would chose. And he really didn't want to see their happy reunion.

The door burst open and through it run a five-year old blond boy shouting: "Auntie!"

"Hey, Haru," Tsunade smiled warmly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he jumped into her lap and smiled at her. After the rest of the Akatsuki and a searching team from Konoha had been sent after Sakura, the rest of Konoha shinobi plus Suna's and Iwa's had quickly pushed back Ame's attack that after Madara's and Sasuke's disappearing had turned into a confused crowd of shinobi. Making sure that there is no threat to the villagers anymore, Tsunade had allowed them to return to their homes and sent Shizune after Haru. "Where's mom?"

Sasori prepared himself to hear some story of how Haru's mommy is alright and was on a secret mission, but what he heard made him look questioningly at the Hokage.

"Haru, you know that there was an attack from Uchiha Madara, right?" Haru nodded. "Your mother was kidnapped and brought somewhere. The Akatsuki, Naruto, Kakashi and some other your mom's friends went to bring her back."

"And kill Uchiha Madara?" The boy asked thoughtfully.

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"See, Uchiha Madara is strong. Stronger than me, your mom or anyone else, but I'm sure everyone will do their best and with good teamwork-"

"They can do the impossible. Uncle Kakashi told me everything about teamwork," Haru grinned when Tsunade agreed. "Then they better bring mommy back or I'm gonna blow them up!" He threw his little fist in air nearly hitting Tsunade's jaw.

"The spitting image of Deidara," Sasori muttered.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up from a feeling of being watched. Not that she was surprised. That damned Madara was weird enough to just stare at people while they were sleeping. Pervert.<p>

Opening her eyes and seeing that, indeed, it was Madara leaning against the small desk...wearing that hideous lollipop mask, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Uchiha, I know your face better than yourself. There's no need to wear it now." Madara hesitantly took off the mask. "You're early. Couldn't wait to see me?" She asked yawning and stretching her body.

"That and I came to tell you that today we won't see each other."

"Aww, really?" She faked that she's really sad to hear that, but of course Madara didn't buy that. "Why? Something happened?"

"It seems that I've underestimated Konoha and the Akatsuki. They've easily broken my genjutsu shields, including those with Tsukuyomi, blown up our underground tunnels and now are near enough for me to start worry."

Sakura grinned and noted to herself that as soon as Madara leaves she has to talk to Yahiko. She wasn't sure that it was safe to talk to him in the Uchiha's presence, maybe he suspected something.

"But this raises a small, tiny question," he continued. "How they are doing that?"

"You lost me," Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"See, there is only one person I can think off that could break those shields, because I personally trained him. And that person is dead," Madara stood up and stepped closer to Sakura and leaned down so their eyes were at the same level. "For five years now."

"Yeah?"

"It's Itachi I'm talking about, Sakura. As far as I know he's been spending his eternity in the afterlife together with your lover."

"Well, obviously they have found a way how to break them without Itachi," Sakura frowned. "The Byakugan can see the shields, Kakashi has the Sharingan, Pain - the Rinnegan and I'm sure that you've heard about Naruto in his sennin mode. I'm not that surprised that they've broken their way through," she lied easily.

Madara looked in her eyes for a moment longer trying to figure out whether she was telling the truth or lying. Deciding that she was telling at least half truth he straightened his stature and turned to leave when the whole room trembled. Then it trembled again and Sakura could pick up faint explosion sounds.

"They are here..." she whispered.

"It seems so," the Uchiha put back his mask on. "But don't worry - they won't find you." He left.

_Yahiko! Please tell me those are Dei's explosions I'm hearing!_

_They are, Sakura. We're here._

_Great news, Yahiko._

_You ok? _

_Yeah, just got a talk with Madara. He was wondering how with Itachi being dead you could break the shields. I guess he thought I would know that._

_Heh, I can't believe that we have an upper hand over Madara. You have no idea, Sakura, how badly I've wished for this to happen._

_I can imagine. Alright, now get me out of here._

_Have any idea where we should look for you?_

_...no. All I know is that both Madara and Sasuke kept on repeating that they won't find me._

Pain sighed and for a moment Sakura thought that maybe they really won't find her._ Deidara came up with an idea. He'll place several chakra infused bombs and will deactivate them one by one. You'll have to tell me which one was the nearest you, got that?_

_Yes. But look out for any attackers._

_Don't worry about us. Alright, Deidara's ready and you listen carefully._

Soon she heard the first bomb go off far away from her, then within a few seconds the next ones followed.

1..2...3...4...she counted the bombs. With each explosion the noise came louder and it felt to her like Deidara himself was coming after her. Each bomb brought them closer each other. When she had counted seven explosions already, the next one finally was really close to her. The whole room trembled furiously, the ceiling broke and few pieces of it fell down when the next waves of chakra infused explosions continued to tremble the earth.

_Eight! _She shouted in her mind. _It was the eight one! Right above me!_

_Got it. Deidara said he could pick up your chakra few times. You're not right under the base but in an underground tunnel slightly outside of the actual building. If everything goes well, we should be there within minutes._

_Hurry up! The ceilings breaking down on me bits by bits!_

_Damnit, Sakura! Why didn't you say that earlier? Just punch your way through!_

_I can't! The walls and doors were chakra sealed after I healed the Uchiha bastard! Shit! Someone's coming._

Sakura tensed when she heard footsteps closing her and didn't pay attention what was Yahiko screaming in her head. The door opened, revealing a man standing there.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growled when she had to dodge another piece from the breaking ceiling.

"You're coming with me."

"Wha- hell no!"

"Sakura, listen to me," Sasuke grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her closer to him. "It's not safe here."

"I don't see how being with you is safer. Let me go."

"No."

_Who's being stubborn now, huh? _She rolled her eyes. Sasuke was forgetting one thing - while the walls and doors were sealed with chakra, his body wasn't. Though, he did remember that. Only few seconds too late when he already hit the opposite wall of the tunnel. Quickly rushing after him, Sakura checked for his pulse - it was fainter but he'll live, then she pressed on one of the main chakra points making him unconscious for a while longer.

Checking her surroundings for any other enemies she expanded her chakra to see if the Akatsuki or someone from Konoha were there. Almost jumping from joy when she felt the familiar signature of Deidara, Sakura threw Sasuke's limp body over her shoulder and started to go in that direction. It probably was a humorous sight - a petite woman with a full grown man on her shoulder, but she didn't care much. She was moments away from seeing the love of her life again and the rest of the world could go to an end, she wouldn't care about it.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Itachi! Hurry up! I don't want Sakura get buried under this damn thing, 'mm."<p>

"If you would actually pay attention to what's happening then you'd sense her chakra nearing us," Itachi said to the blonde.

"Damn it," Deidara cursed quietly at his lack of attention and sensed for Sakura's chakra. When he sensed it, he had to smile. That familiar soft and calming signature...oh, how he had missed this feeling. "Sakura!" He shouted her name.

Almost immediately they heard her response shout and Deidara once again quickened his pace, that wide smile never leaving his lips.

Not caring anymore about the breaking background around him, he run like the devil himself would be after him. He could already hear her footsteps and for a moment his heart skipped a beat from the happy thought of seeing her again.

...

He stared at her and she stared at him. The world around them held it's breath not wanting to disturb their moment of reunion. Itachi shifted Sasuke more comfortably on his shoulder and watched them with something like a fatherly joy. For years he had been listening to the blonde whining about how he misses his Sakura and now that they finally met again, he couldn't help but feel a little happy for his companion.

The moment they run into each other, Sakura threw Sasuke at Itachi briefly explaining why he was knocked out. Then she saw Deidara and froze. Moments later her eyes filled with tears and lips graced with the happiest smile he has ever seen that woman smiling. The same moment she threw her arms around Deidara's neck and he held her close. Itachi wondered if there even was space for air between them both so close they were.

He heard muffled 'I missed you' and 'I love you' and decided to give them a little moment of privacy, so he turned back on them and walked few steps back to the tunnel they were coming from. When he thought that being in this place any longer would probably put in danger their lives he turned back at the happy couple.

"Let's go," he said softly. On their way back, glancing secretly at Sakura and Deidara holding hands and smiling, Itachi wondered if he would ever feel a love like theirs.

* * *

><p><em>How epic is that a lemonade tastes awfuly a lot like Mojito? I'd say it's an epic win for a die hard Mojito fan such as me :D<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Not caring where she threw Sasuke's body, Sakura, after being almost literary frozen and staring at Deidara, threw her hands around his neck tightly. Tears seemed to have their own mind and wouldn't stop falling as she sobbed and kept repeating "I missed you! I missed you so much!" And then that feeling of Deidara locking her in his arms tightly...her world was complete now. Those strong yet gentle arms, his scent and body warmth, everything. Kami knows how much she had missed this - her destined other half.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, his voice cracking from tears.

"I love you too," she whispered back and pulled a bit away to cup his face in her hands and smile through tears.

Five years. Five years she had longed to see this face again, to run her fingers through his long, silky hair and get lost in the blues of his eyes.

It was a dream come true, but don't pinch her, cause she most definitely didn't want to wake up from this one.

The base and tunnel around them were breaking and shaking from the falling rocks yet all they could think of was the person in their arms. Deidara finally leaned down and kissed her softly, tasting her lips and humming when the taste of them awakened his desire.

"Let's go," she heard Itachi say softly. Though she didn't want to, Deidara slowly released her.

...

_Sakura? _Pein asked in her mind after Deidara released her and they, holding hands, followed Itachi out of the breaking tunnel.

_I'm here, _she answered.

_Did Deidara and Itachi got you?_

_Yeah, we're now trying to get out._

_Good, we need your help out here. How are you feeling, by the way?_

Sakura smiled and glanced at the man next to her, he smiled back at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. _Happy. _

_Right. Well, be careful and come as fast as you can._

_Alright, where are you exactly?_

_Just focus on my chackra and follow it._

_Got it. We'll be there soon._

"Itachi?"

Itachi glanced over his shoulder when Sakura called him. "Yes?"

"Do you have your Akatsuki ring?"

"No," he answered. "I think it slipped off of my finger while I was fighting Sasuke," Itachi shifted his brithers limp body on his shoulder. "Or someone stole it," a quick glance at Sasuke. "Why are you asking?"

"Pein made this new jutsu - he can communicate with us through our minds while using the ring."

"Oh, that's right," Deidara spoke up. "You're an Akatsuki now too."

"Yep, and wearing your ring."

"I can't believe it actually survived the explosion," he examined the piece of jewelry on her finger.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "Pein said that they were actually searching for it."

While they were running and talking, Sakura, Deidara, Itachi and Sasuke unconscious on his shoulder had reached the end of the tunnel and were about to get outside. On their way they didn't meet any enemy ninja and they presumed that Madara had all his underlings with him.

"Pein and the others are over there," Itachi pointed in one direction, Sakura nodded, having sensed the Leader's chakra too. "I'm performing reverse summon to send Sasuke to the Hokage. Then I'll join you."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Madara faced his enemies. Konoha and Akatsuki. Both once were his but now they've swore to have his head kilt on the Konoha gate - as a warning for those who also planned to betray the village.<p>

But he had to smirk at this. There was not a single living person who could kill him or at least scratch his skin. Though, he did feel something that vaguely reminded him of fatigue after Sakura had healed his scalp. But maybe those were only the after effects...just as his flickering Sharingann. He'll be damned if he had fallen for her cute looks and innocent looking eyes. Sasuke did warn him not to get fooled by her.

But she was just so goddamned cute. You can't blame an old man for making one mistake. Hopefully, this mistake won't cost him his head.

But, really. The only person who might have had the power to kill him died five years ago. And unless Pein or Tsunade had found a way how to resurrect Itachi, he didn't have a thing to worry.

And now they all were trying to prove that they're actually worth his time. Hilarious.

He should have brought Sakura with him, show her how pathetic were her precious village and gang. He remembered times when the name of a Hyuuga actually meant being an extraordinary capable eye jutsu user. Almost as impressive as an Uchiha. And that Kyuubi kid? He was by far the funniest thing around.

"You were wrong, Madara," his thoughts were interrupted by...Sakura? "We do meet today." She smirked. Suited her better than that angry frown.

"You better be ready to be blown up, 'mm," another voice interrupted and when he saw the owner of it, he had to look twice and remind him that that couldn't be Raiden because he snapped that man's neck by himself. But it couldn't be...can't be... "Surprised much? Well, hate to spoil the surprise but look who else is there," Deidara stepped aside revealing an approaching figure.

"I wish I could say to you - nice to meet you again, Madara, but I won't," the person spoke and Madara had to summon all his will power to keep his eyes from popping out from shock. So they actually did figured out how to bring the dead back to life.

Unwilling to lose his reputation, Madara quickly recollected his senses. "What's dead - should stay dead, my dear Itachi."

"Unfortunately for you, the Universe thought differently."

Madara looked around to try to spot the youngest of alive Uchihas, but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Sasuke was engaged in some duel or something.

"If you're looking for Sasuke," Itachi spoke again, "he's being woken up by a very furious Hokage as we speak."

Of course. Itachi was thinking steps ahead as always. He truly was a pride to the Uchiha clan. But no matter how strong he was, Madara was stronger. That's why he started an attack towards him.

"By the way, Madara," Sakura's voice made him stop. "How are you feeling? How's your eye sight?"

She actually did it. Damn his undying trust in cute looks. He should have known that women in his life always seemed to betray him. "So, it really was you who messed up with my eyes. Smart move, I have to admit it," he smirked and drew out a katana from under his cloak. If she did what he thought she did, then there was no use to rely on his Sharingann. It was time to put in use his taijutsu and other physical abilities.

"Yeah, I did," Sakura admitted, "as well as that fatigue you're feeling - it's a brand new poison I and Sasori worked on. Though, we didn't test it with chakra, I didn't know it also affects the rest of the body when put into a chakra system, so you can feel special now. You're the first one to experience it that way."

So that's why he had difficulties to use his limbs at moments. And he guessed that, if he was feeling his muscles giving slowly out, it was only a matter of time when his heart would give out too. Then he shouldn't waste his precious time on thinking, but actually do something.

Madara smirked. "I really was fooled by your cute looks, Sakura." And resumed his attack. This time he focused on the pink haired woman that was responsible for his weak state.

* * *

><p>Itachi looked down at the man laying at his feet. He couldn't believe that just hours ago Uchiha Madara was one of the most feared persons ever lived. Now he had collapsed on ground when the poison that Sakura had put into his chakra system worked it's way and damaged his muscles. Soon his heart will give out too.<p>

He picked up the katana that Madara had abandoned while his body was failing him and inspected it. It looked suspiciously a lot like his.

"You know, Madara," Itachi said, "I always believed that you would die in a pathetic death. Someone who's as experienced as yourself should have known that it's not wise to trust an enemy medic."

Madara coughed and laughed bitterly. "True. But she's just so damn cute. I wanted to believe her despite that all my sane parts of brain told not to."

"Hn. We're all humans after all," Itachi's grip around the hilt tightened and he readied himself. "Farewell, Madara." With one quick and smooth movement Madara's head was detached from his body.

"Sakura," said woman adverted her widened eyes to the standing Uchiha. "Could you please remove his eyes?"

"Wha-" Sakura gaped. "You're going to take his eyes?"

"No. But I don't want them to go to a waste or someone else having them. I'm keeping them as a reminder to myself of what I'm never to become - a monster."

Sakura nodded and did her duty without complaints. She had done eye removal surgeries plenty of times before. There were Hyuuga shinobi that wanted their eyes removed after death and passed to their families as they also had methods of advancing their kekke genkei. Then there were also shinobi who had damaged their eye or eyes in battles and simply needed to remove them because those organs weren't fractionating anymore.

"I can't believe it's over," Naruto muttered and Kakashi besides him nodded.

"It's never over," Pein disagreed. "There will always be someone to betray their village, yearn for world domination or someone simply plain evil that will cause us headaches. Uchiha Madara was just one of them. As long as there are ninja, there will be someone to bother them. That's just the way the world works."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're all alright," Tsunade said to the large group of shinobi that went on 'Save Sakura and kill Madara' mission. "I hope we can breathe a moment now that Madara is no longer a threat to the world of shinobi. You all have earned a well deserved rest. I assure you all two free weeks that you can spend as you wish. As for Akatsuki - it's your leader's decision what's your next step, where you'll stay and what you'll do. I do, however, hope that we will remain allies."<p>

"As I've said before," Pein spoke immediately after the Hokage. "The Akatsuki is ready to be a party of your army. We have no intent of leaving this village unless you want us to."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well then. We will discuss this after you've fully rested. For now - you're all dismissed. Except for Itachi, Sakura and Deidara."

"Oi, people!" Hidan exclaimed when everyone started to exit the room. "We should totally get drunk!"

"But we just did. Three days ago," Kakuzu protested, remembering the shameful night when Hidan got him totally drunk.

"But now we have greater reasons," the immortal continued when he noticed some curious looks. Certainly there were a lot people who supported his idea of getting drunk. "'Tachi and Blondie are back, Madara's down - do you need anything more? Come on, Scar face. Don't be a douche. Let's get drunk!"

...

"So, shi- I mean, Tsunade. You have something else for us?" Sakura asked after the horde of loud shinobi exited the room and it filled with comfortable silence.

"Yes," the Hokage said. "First things first. Thank you Itachi for sending Sasuke straight to us."

"I just did what every loyal shinobi had to do," pleased with Itachi's answer, Tsunade nodded.

"He's currently with Ibiki and Inoichi," she said. "When he will be released, you should take a look after him. If you wish, I can assign you this as a mission."

"It'll be my pleasure, Lady Hokage."

"Good. As for you two," her gaze shifted to Sakura and Deidara. "There's someone who's dieing to see you. Shizune!"

The door opened and Sakura saw the familiar blond five-year old run towards her. A huge smile crept upon her lips.

"Mom!" Haru landed himself in Sakura's arms. This time not protesting when she picked him up. "Are you alright?" He asked, a genuine worry in his eyes.

"Yes," Sakura laughed. "I'm alright. In fact, we killed the one who took me away."

Haru's eyes widened. "Really? Aunt Tsunade said that Madara was stronger than even you!"

"Well, he's dead now."

"Good," the little boy said. "I'm happy you're alive," he locked his arms around her neck and buried his face in Sakura's hair.

Sakura looked back at Deidara. He was standing in front of them with a nervous smile on his face.

"Haru?" Sakura caressed her son's blond hair while he hummed acknowledging that he heard her. "Remember how I told you about you dad?"

"Yes," he answered, still not releasing her or looking up. "I also remember that I've always wished to meet him." Upon hearing this, some of Deidara's nervousness vanished. "But he's dead, right? I'll never meet him," the boy finished sadly.

"Sometimes your wishes are meant to come true, son," Deidara decided to step in, having Sakura nod approvingly, he closed the distance between them.

Hearing another voice talking to him, Haru finally looked up.

They stared at each other in silence. Deidara saw different emotions run across Haru's eyes. He could almost hear how the gears in his head worked when he processed all the theories of dead coming back to life. "Dad?" He asked almost inaudibly. Deidara nodded, smile never leaving his lips. Haru's eyes were so much like Sakura's. He could see the soul behind them and knew that he would never hide anything from them.

Without saying a thing, Haru released Sakura and locked Deidara in his small arms. "Welcome back, dad," he whispered as Deidara returned the embrace.

* * *

><p>"U-uchiha I-itachi!" A young shinobi almost fainted seeing Itachi march into the Torture and Interrogation Centre.<p>

"Hn," he rolled his eyes - something that wasn't quite like Itachi or at least before he died. But as he was given a second chance to live, he had decided to change some of his characteristics. Firstly, he'll try to be more approachable to others. But this was starting to get way too annoying. On his way to this building there were shinobi and civilians fainting all over seeing him alive and strolling the streets of Konoha as if he never left. "Could you please show me where I can find Morino Ibiki?" He asked politely, though he really wanted to threaten this poor sould with 72-hours of torture and death if he wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Y-yes! T-his w-way, U-uchiha I-itachi!"

A sigh escaped his lips. They really should chose their subordinates more carefully. What good could possible do someone who had language problems?

"P-please wait here, U-uchiha. I-i'll get him," the young fellow said with a bow and nervously knocked on the door they just have stopped at. Not waiting for a permission to enter, he opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. Seconds later Itachi could hear Ibiki throwing a tantrum for disturbing his 'interrogation'. He smirked, Sasuke must have earned the full procedure.

"B-but see for yourself!" He heard the poor boy protest and then the door swayed widely open revealing a very pissed off Morino Ibiki.

"How many times I have to tell you - don't interrupt me when I'm in the middle of an interrogation! And now you're telling me that there's Uchiha Itachi visiting me? Do you think I'm that stu-"

"Good to see you again, Ibiki," Itachi interrupted before the interrogator could make the boy dig a grave for himself.

Ibiki gaped and stared at him. Then blinked and started to stutter: "I-itachi?" Really now? Was it so unbelievable to see him standing here? Or did some terrible disease fell upon Konoha and caused everyone to stutter?

"In the flesh," he answered the stunned Ibiki.

"How?"

"Later," Itachi dismissed the question and pointed at the door. "I believe you have my brother in there."

"Yes," Ibiki straightened his posture and looked down at the shorter man in front of him. "Hokage's orders. And I'm not done yet."

"Don't worry, I'm here only to check on him," Itachi smirked at the interrogator and then added: "Hokage's orders."

...

Sasuke's upper part of the body was sprawled across the table, his head resting on arms and he himself was mumbling something Itachi could understand.

"Sasuke," he addressed his brother who in response snorted.

"Oh, great," Sasuke groaned, one of his arms fell down the table and hanged there like it was only attached to his body. "I'm finally hallucinating. Yay."

Hallucinations? Then Ibiki must have drugged him. And then this was going to be harder than he had expected. "You're not hallucinating, Sasuke," Itachi said.

Sasuke looked up. His hair was a mess and eyes clearly showed that he was high on drugs. "Really, now. Then you're telling me, that that pink dinosaur on your shoulder is real? Pink. Get it?"

Itachi sighed. "I can assure you that it's not real."

"And so are you," Sasuke's head fell back on the table with a loud thud and was followed with painful groan.

"I am."

Sasuke snorted again. "You're dead, Itachi. Now leave me and my hallucinations alone. That dinosaur at least doesn't talk. Yet."

There door opened and Ibiki peeked in. "You're done?"

"No," Itachi answered slightly angry. "What did you give to him?"

"Truth serum. He wouldn't speak when I tortured him, so it was the only option left," Ibiki said a bit confused.

"Since when does truth serums cause hallucinations?"

Ibiki's eyes widened. "Hallucinations?"

They both heard someone gulp nervously behind him. That shinobi who had escorted Itachi suddenly paled dramatically and looked like he'll pass out any second. "Matsuda! Did you confused the bottles again?"

"M-maybe?" the boy, now known as Matsuda, stuttered nervously.

"Maybe? You don't know? I tell you something, Matsuda. We have a freaking hallucinating Uchiha there! Get your ass back to the storage room and bring me some antidote!" Ibiki roared.

"Y-yes, sir!" Matsuda vanished immediately.

"Kids these days..." Morino sighed, then he looked at Sasuke. "I wonder what he sees now."

"Pink dinosaurs," Itachi mumbled.

"Really? Heh, funny."

"I disagree. He thinks I'm a hallucination too."

"Don't worry. If Matsuda dares to make the same mistake again, I'll let you deal with him. That kid is as useful as shit."

Itachi smirked. The same moment Matsuda reappeared with a small bottle in his hands and gave it to Ibiki. "You're sure this time it's the right one?" He asked.

Matsuda nodded nervously. "Y-yes. I-it was i-in the 'A-antidotes' se-section."

"Good," Ibiki went up to Sasuke. "You're dismissed. Go back to your post, Matsuda."

"Yes, sir!"

"Now back to you, Sasuke," Itachi observed how Ibiki prepared the antidote.

...

"So, you're alive," Sasuke said and placed a bag of ice to his throbbing forehead. "How long?"

"Few days," Itachi nodded.

"How?"

"I don't really know how to explain it," the oldest Uchiha said. "One moment Deidara was fussing about how he's gonna kill Madara with his own hands, the other moment there was a voice asking us if we would agree to stop the bastard."

Sasuke raised a curious eye brow. "A voice?"

"Yes, Sasuke. A voice."

"You're sure you weren't hallucinating?"

Itachi sighed. "I'm here, right?"

"Right. And now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Now I'm letting Ibiki and Inoichi finish their work," Itachi smirked when his brother groaned. "And then we both are going to start a new life here."

"They're letting us stay here? Just like that?"

"Well, I have redeemed my sins by bringing you back and killing Madara. Besides, Akatsuki is staying here."

"And how about me?"

"I have to look after you until the Hokage is sure you won't cause any trouble again."

"Awesome," Sasuke muttered. "Hey," he started hesitantly, "did Sakura make it?"

Itachi shook his head. "I think you're still underestimating her. Sakura's alive and I doubt she even had a scratch on her, besides she did most of the work."

"What do you mean?"

"She placed chakra knots and a deadly poison in Madara's chakra system." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Right," Itachi stood up and patted his brothers shoulder. "I'm going to leave now. Good luck. And say hi to that pink dinosaur, will you?"

"Screw you."


	11. Chapter 11

Deidara quietly entered their bedroom. It was early, the sun had just risen and he had gone down to kitchen to have a glass of water. Sakura was asleep, lying on her stomach, pink hair sprawled over her calm face, the blanket had rolled down to her lower back, leaving the rest of her back naked. Deidara carefully climbed by her side and watched amazed the sun rays playing on her soft, pale skin.

Beautiful, he thought. She was a true masterpiece. His art paled in comparison with her.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to reveal the green on them that crushed with the blues of his. "You're up early," she smiled.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered and pulled her into his arms.

"What were you thinking about?" Knowing him well enough, she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Deidara smirked. "That we'll need a bigger house with a bigger backyard-"

"Why? What's wrong with this one?" Sakura looked up at Deidara as she interrupted him.

"-with all the kids we'll have that will inherit my kekke genkai-"

Again he was interrupted, only this time her lips did a complete different action. "Don't you forget about my abilities too," she said between kisses.

"Definitely a bigger backyard," Deidara grinned as he spun them around and leaned back down to capture her lips greedily.

* * *

><p><strong>16 years later<strong>

The 40-year old pink haired woman wiped her tears away when she watched the magnificent fireworks - a birthday present from the Iwato men and one girl. Each year on her birthday they prepared something wonderful and it amazed Sakura that it never repeated. Every time it was different and surpassed the previous year.

"Happy birthday, mom," Haru embraced her.

"Thank you, honey," she said as she returned the embrace.

"We love you, mom!" Twins - Hikaru and Hiroki - attacked her with an enthusiastic hug.

Sakura laughed. "I love you too, boys. Alright, you can let me breathe now," they finally let her go and she faced her only daughter Harumi.

"Happy birthday, mom," Harumi grinned. She was the only one of her children that inherited her pink hair, though, it was a bit paler pink.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Sakura pulled her into a embrace too.

When the girl released her and joined her teammates that were invited to this party too, Sakura's eyes wandered through all the people that were gathered in her backyard and searched for a certain someone.

Then two strong arms from behind her sneaked around her waist and she was pulled closer to a familiar body. "Happy birthday, Love," Deidara said in a low voice that only she was able to hear, sending shivers down her body as he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Sakura turned around and put her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Thank you. How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Those fireworks. Each year I keep wondering about your imagination and it never ceases to amaze me."

Deidara shot her a grin. "That's an Iwato secret."

"But I'm an Iwato too!" Sakura protested.

"True," Deidara's grin was replaced with a proud smirk. "But then it won't be that amazing next year if I tell you."

Sakura sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Also true. Have you heard something from Sasori?"

"Yeah. He said he won't make it this year."

"Gaara could have let him come this year," she pouted. "I haven't seen Sasori for years."

"We could visit him," Deidara suggested watching the twins playing a prank on Sasuke's son who was also Harumi's teammate. Boys had a suspicion that the Uchiha had a crush on the 13-year old pink haired girl. And nothing could make two 15-year old boys happier than to mock the Uchiha.

"Sakura!" Before she could answer her husband, a whine from a certain Nara cut her short.

"Shikamaru," Sakura sighed knowing what will follow next. "What's the matter?"

"Your son is trying to seduce my Yuuki again," yep, she was right again. She had heard this accusation for the past year, yet she couldn't be happier of her son's choice.

"Which one?" Sakura asked amused.

"Haru. Who else?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Relax, Nara," Deidara laughed. "She's in good hands."

"And if an Iwato has set his eyes on someone," Sakura continued, "then it's for a lifetime." She smiled at Deidara and then looked back at a horrified Shikamaru. "And if an Iwato manages to die, he will somehow find a way to come back to reclaim what was once his. Believe me, I'm a living proof to that."

"Mah, Sakura," Deidara protested, "you made me sound like I was some evil barbarian that had kidnapped the village's beauty or something like that."

"As if it wasn't like that!"

"I didn't kidnap you. You came willingly."

"Whatever," Sakura punched Deidara's arm. "What I wanted to say, Shikamaru, was that you shouldn't worry. Haru is a responsible young man. You should be proud of your daughter's choice."

"And so should you be," someone from behind them said in a smooth voice.

"Huh?" Sakura turned around and saw that it was Itachi. "What do you mean?" Itachi pointed in the direction where her daughter was...talking and blushing with Itachi's eldest, a 15-year old prodigy, like his father was. Itachi had married a Hyuuga that wasn't all that significant to the clan so their leader didn't protest much, when Itachi asked for her hand. And imagine what you get when Sharingan and Byakugan is mixed in one. Plus, that boy was extremely smart and skilled, just what you expect from someone who's father is _the _Uchiha Itachi. "Oh...wow...Harumi has a good taste."

"What?" Deidara exclaimed. "What's wrong with you Uchihas? Why your sons keep stalking my little girl?"

"Deidara!" Sakura silenced him. "That Uchiha is a way better choice than the other one."

"Are you talking about my son?" Sasuke engaged the conversation. "It seems that Harumi has quite the temper. Like yourself. Reminds me of our genin days when you used to punch Naruto." He smirked. "Only this time the victim is an Uchiha, not an Uzumaki. Speaking of which, where's the dobe?"

Sakura looked around and when she didn't see him, opened her mouth to say that she had no idea, the gate of their backyard opened and a grinning blond man with his family came in. "Attention! Attention! The Hokage is here!" He announced loudly. Sakura hit the back of his head. "Sakura-chan," he whined. "What was that for?"

"You're late!"

"I'm sorry. I _am _the Hokage, you know, I have some duties."

"Hokage my ass. It's my birthday, for Kami's sake! It happens only once in a yeah, you know," Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto's face fell. "Idiot. I'm glad you came."

Naruto's face once again changed and with a wide grin he locked his ex-team mate, now one of the Council (he had done just as the Third - when he was made the Hokage, Naruto immediately took Sakura and Sasuke as his councilors. Might want to add, that they were much better than the previous ones by being more tolerant and rational, even though Sasuke did have his moments when he suggested extreme things. But that wasn't something Sakura couldn't deal with.) into a tight hug. "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!"

"Thank you, Naruto," she answered with a smile.

"So," Naruto started once he returned Sakura back to Deidara and occupied his arms with Hinata, "did we miss much?"

"Nah," Sakura answered, "we were just comparing our kids and thinking which Uchiha is better for Harumi."

"Oh," the Hokage grinned. "There's nothing much to compare, mine are far better than yours."

"Naruto!" Hinata elbowed her husband in the ribs and smirked when he groaned in pain. "I'm sorry, he didn't mean like that."

"Of course I did..." Naruto mumbled while rubbing the sore spot on his side making everyone around them laugh.

...

Sakura sighed happily as she laid herself in the bed, stretching her body and crawling next to Deidara who pulled her closer to him. "That was a long day," she said as her head rested on his chest.

"Mhm," Deidara hummed in agreement and stroked her hair.

"They are growing up so fast," a glint of sadness in her voice. "Harumi's going to be 14 in few months already."

"Yeah, time does flies fast, doesn't it?"

"It does. And in just a blink of an eye we're gonna be old, with wrinkles and watching over our grandchildren as their parents go on missions," Deidara frowned at what his wife just said.

"Since when you are one of those whose glasses are always half empty?"

"Since I realized that I just turned 40."

"So?" Deidara asked and sat up a little pulling Sakura along with him. "Your life only starts now. With our kids almost grown up, we can have more time for ourselves now."

"I guess you're right," Sakura sighed one more time, her hand sliding down from Deidara's chest to his abdomen, causing pleasant shivers and he started to feel lust slowly taking over his mind as her warm fingers traced along his muscles.

"I am," he gulped a little when her fingers run dangerously low. "By the way, Hikaru and Hiroki assigned themselves at Akatsuki." He immediately regretted what he said, because Sakura stopped her movements and looked up at him.

"Make them especially hard to get in."

Deidara arched a brow. "Why?"

"If they are planning in being a part of the strongest unit of our army, then they must understand what's awaiting them."

"You just don't want them to join, do you?"

"It's enough that one of my kids is putting his life on risk by following our steps. I don't want to worry over two more knuckleheads," Sakura said a bit bitterly. Deidara smilled at her and caressed her cheek softly.

"Give them more credit, Sakura. They're actually really good, ANBU's already taken an interest in them."

Sakura groaned and rested her forehead on his chest. "I think I like the Akatsuki idea more than ANBU. At least we can watch over them better in Akatsuki."

Deidara chuckled and lifted her chin up until he met her eyes. "Now forget about them. Did I tell you how amazingly sexy you looked in that outfit tonight?"

A smile crept on Sakura's lips and she shook her head. "You didn't."

"Well then - I couldn't keep my eyes and hands off of you, that's how sexy you looked."

That smile widened as Sakura leaned closer Deidara's lips and just as she was mere inches away from them she said in a low and suggestive voice: "I couldn't keep you out of my mind the whole evening either."

"Is that so?" Deidara whispered, closing the distance between their lips a bit more, teasing both Sakura and himself.

"Mhm, and I kept remembering how it all started with us. It's funny how I thought that you were a delusional, art obsessed prick that wanted my best friend dead."

"And you were the most annoying girl I've ever met."

Sakura chukled, their lips now brushing against each other. "I kinda like it how we are now."

Couldn't standing the tension between them anymore, Deidara in one swift movement spun them around and kissed Sakura passionately. The attraction between them hadn't lessened over the years, it seemed only to grow. Though, he knew every inch of her skin and exactly how she would react if he touched her in various places on her slender body, he just couldn't imagine any other woman in her place. She was his and he was hers. And nothing in the world could change it.

When they broke off for air, Deidara said between pants: "I kinda like it too."

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em>And it's done! Kinda short, but done. And I'm so damn proud of myself now. ^^<em>

_Thanks to everyone who read this story and reviewed and favorited and put on story alert! _

_I kinda enjoyed writing this and I really do hope that you guys enjoyed reading this story. _

_This story means a lot to me because: 1) I feel like my writing has a bit improved; 2) I realized that this is the first happy ending I've ever written. Oh, well. I'm becoming soft, obviously._

_Anyways - I see you in my other stories! Keep on rockin' folks!_

_~RoseCallisto_


End file.
